Rurouni Kenshin and the Titanic
by FieryBeauty24
Summary: Kaoru,is a rich society girl who meets a poor swordsman name Kenshin.On 'The Ship Of Dreams'which is called the Titanic.She falls for the swordsman in this tragic time.
1. Chapter 1 The Player's Game

Summary of Rurouni Kenshin and the Titanic 

This story starts on April 10, 1912. It all begins in Liverpool, England. The Rurouni Kenshin gang will be going to America together for their first time. Kaoru Kamiya, will have to be engaged to Enishi Yukishiro. He promises her that she will be the happiest girl in the world whenever she marries him in America.But then some young man comes into her life on the Titanic. And he also promises Kaoru that he will whisk her away to freedom away from Enishi. Will Kaoru accept this young man's promise? But then something will happen that will change both of their lives forever. Who will it be?

The Characters

Kenshin Himura: He's 28-years-old and he's a great swordsman. He later falls for a young girl.

Kaoru Kamiya: She's in first class and she's only 17-years-old. She falls in love with an older man.

Sanosuke Sagara: He's only 19-years-old and he's in third class with Kenshin.

Megumi Takani: She's 22-years-old and she's in first class along with Kaoru.

Tomoe Yukishiro: She's 18-years-old and she is madly in love with Kenshin. And she wants him back.

Aoshi Shinomori: He's 26-years-old and he's in third class on the ship.

Misao Makimachi: She's 16-years-old and she is experiencing her first love.

Isurgui Raijta: He's Kenshin's rival on their poker game.

Jin-E Udo: He's Sanosuke's rival on their poker game also.

Yumi Komogata: She's the Kamiya's maid on board the Titanic.

Tae Sekihara: She's Kaoru's best friend on the third class level.

Enishi Yukishiro: He's 21-years-old.And he's Kaoru's possessive fiance.

Chapter 1 The Player's Game

Kenshin Himura, is a young man. Who has long red hair.That's tied up into a ponytail. He also wears a red robe and he carries his sword where ever he goes. Today is April 10, 1912 in Liverpool, England.  
He was in a bar playing poker with his poker buddy Sanosuke Sagara. The brown haired young man, was only 19-years-old. His hair was really spiky. He loved to wear a red bandana over his forehead.

Himura and Sagara were trying to win their poker game. So they could win the two, third class tickets to go on the Titanic. The two friends rival card players are Isurugi Raijita and Jin-E Udo.

" So, what will it be gentleman?" Isurugi asked Kenshin and Sanosuke very curiously.

" I feel like were going to win this round, Rajita!" Jin-E Udo said to Usurugi with a smile on his face.

" Kenshin, how about we just take the money and go?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin very nervously.

" No way, Sano.We can't win this game.I know we can't." Kenshin said to Sanosuke very sadly.

Kenshin, was trying his best to keep a straight face. Sanosuke's tension was running up.The rival card players were both looking down. At the money and the two, third class tickets to go on the Titanic.

" So, what do you got?" Jin-E asked Kenshin.

Kenshin, had glanced up at the scowling Jin-E with his purple eyes.

" Sanosuke, your not going to be living here anymore.'' Kenshin said to Sanosuke very sadly.

" Why not, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin.

" Full house, boys!" Kenshin said to Jin-E and Isurugi as he showed them his cards.

Sanosuke was jumping up and down in the restaurant. Kenshin, was very happy that they won the card game. Then the two best friends had froze.

Jin-E, had jumped out of his chair.And he grabbed Isurugi by his shirt and punched him in the nose.Kenshin and Sanosuke were both laughing.

" Come on, Sano. We have to go." Kenshin said to Sanosuke.  
" Titanic leaves at noon." The bartender said to Kenshin as he pointed the mantel clock at them.

Meanwhile a car had pulled up down the road way. The chaffeur had opened the door. A hand had reached out towards the chaffeur. It was Kaoru Kamiya. She's a first class passenger of the Titanic.

" What's the big deal? It's just another giant ship." Kaoru said to Enishi who was still in the car.  
" Kaoru-chan, why must you criticize ' The Ship of Dreams.'?" Enishi said to Kaoru as he stepped out of the car.  
" Because it's not like the other ships that I have been on." Kaoru said to Enishi.  
" Kaoru, don't be so nonchalant." Enishi said to Kaoru.  
" Me,nonchalant? I think that it's you who's being nonchalant!" Kaoru said very snappily as she turned her head away from him.

Enishi was wondering what was Kaoru's problem. He knew that she had a smart mouth. But he never thought that, he would have to put up with her attitude problems too. Most of the time he wondered how could he be so patient with Kaoru. But he let the thought pass him by and he was now marveling the ship.

Then, Kaya had came out of the car next.

" Enishi, is Kaoru giving you some trouble again?" Kaya had whispered to Enishi.  
'' Unfortunately, yes she is." Enishi whispered a reply back to Kaya.  
" Don't you worry about it. I will talk to Kaoru, about this tonight when we go to dinner." Kaya whispered back to Enishi.

Later on Kenshin and Sanosuke were very hurriedly gathering their money and tickets to catch the Titanic to America. After they gathered their money the two best friends were running towards the crowded people. Who were waiting for the Titanic to set sail to America.

" Come on, Sano.I thought that you could run way faster then that." Kenshin said to Sanosuke.  
" I can, Kenshin." Sanosuke said to Kenshin.

Then as the two friends were running together. They were stopped by a health inspector.

" Were Americans." Kenshin lied to the inspector.

So the inspector had let Kenshin and Sanosuke in the Titanic.The two best friends had went inside the Titanic together. The two were walking very fast down the hallway. They were trying to find their room.  
And finally they did.

" Hey, my name is Kenshin Himura." Kenshin said to a guy.  
" Hey, my name is Sanosuke Sagara." Sanosuke said to another guy.

The two guys had looked up at Kenshin and Sanosuke very cluelessly.

Then once again Kaoru and Enishi are talking to eachother in their room.The two are having a haughty discussion about their engagement.

" For once Kaoru, could you at least be a bit excited that were getting married?" Enishi asked Kaoru very annoyed at her actions.

" Why should I be excited? My mother is making me marry you for the money. I don't love you. I never have. I feel like I am a prisoner between you and mother's wishful fantasy dreams again." Kaoru said to Enishi very angrily.

" Oh, Kaoru. You don't mean that." Enishi said to Kaoru very casually.

Enishi's casual remark had shocked Kaoru a lot. She couldn't believe that he didn't do the usual things that. He did to her when they were into arguments like the one they were in now. And that was slapping her and beating her down any way that he could.

Kaoru, knew how exactly mean and cruel that Enishi could really be at times. The tan man with a muscular body, who has white hair and he loves to carry his swords around with him where every he goes.  
She thought that he was a selfish young man and she couldn't believe that he was only 21-years-old. She had felt trapped and lost into this living society world that she was living in. She only wished to break free.

She wanted to be free from the society life, the etiquette lifestyle, and the cocktail parties that she was forced to go to.

' For once why can't somebody break me away from this hell that I am living in? I feel trapped and I want to lose myself into that special someone.' Kaoru thought to herself as she into her daydream thought.

But her daydream thought was interrupted when Enishi had went back to talking to her again.

' Ugh, what the hell is Enishi talking to me for?' Kaoru thought to herself very angrily.

" Are you ready, Darling?" Enishi asked Kaoru trying to act like a gentleman.  
" I guess so." Kaoru said to Enishi as she walked right beside him.

Kaoru and Enishi were now sitting at the first class long table together at lunch. Enishi, was very happily chattering away with the first class men. Kaoru's mother, Kaya was very happily making snooty comments at the less fortunate people on the Titanic.And poor Kaoru was sitting at the dinner table silently.

So, Kaoru had took out a cigarette and lit it up with a lighter.Kaya, had gave Koaru an icy glare.Enishi, had noticed Kaya's icy glare.And turned to look at Kaoru smoking a cigarette.

" Stop that, Kaoru.You're disgracing yourself." Enishi said to Kaoru very angrily.

" I see that I'm not the only one who's a disgrace." Kaoru said to Enishi very angrily as she walked away from him.

Kaoru, had walked out of the first class dining hall.And she was standing on the platform of the Titanic.Kenshin, was also out playing around with his sword with Sanosuke.But then Kenshin had looked up to see the raven beauty.

She was looking straight ahead at the ocean. But then she found out that Kenshin, was looking at her. And she still looked straight ahead.

" Sano, isn't she beautiful?" Kenshin asked Sanosuke.

" It looks like her man is coming after her. She's a good two shoes." Sanosuke said to Kenshin as Enishi had came up to Kaoru.

Kenshin, had seen how hard Kaoru was staring into Enishi's eyes.She was trying so hard to convince him to let her stay. But Enishi made her come back with him anyways.


	2. Chapter 2 Delirium

**Author's Note: My internet service will be off on Sept.5, 2007. But don't worry I am posting this second chapter before it goes off. But I will be back. I will just have faster internet service and an update computer.But I will try at school to get on I wrote this chapter while listening to Evanescence- Forgive Me song on the Internet constantly. This band inspired me!  
The definition for delirium-**

Delirium(n.): a temporary disordered mental state, marked by delusions.

Chapter 2 Delirium

Kenshin Himura, was walking along the boat deck on third class. He was thinking about the beautiful rich society girl that he had seen earlier that day. Kenshin was wondering how could a society girl be with somebody like Enishi Yukisihro anyways.

It was now night time on the Titanic. Kenshin was still walking around the Titanic looking at the happy couples and kids walking or running on the platform. He was secretly hoping that he could see that girl again. But then he had met up with Sanosuke his best friend.

" Hey, Kenshin. What's up?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin very curiously.  
" Hey, Sano.What are you doing here? I was just walking around.'' Kenshin said to Sanosuke very casually.  
" Are you still stuck on that girl? Trust me, Himura. You don't want that kind of girl. She's a society girl who will only be with snobby businessmen." Sanosuke said to Kenshin as he had started walking with Kenshin down the boat deck.  
" What makes you so sure of yourself, Sano?" Kenshin asked Sanosuke very haughtly.

Sanosuke, didn't say anything back to Kenshin. He was also wondering the same thing. How could Sanosuke be so sure about everything? Not even Sanosuke himself could figure that out.

" That girl is the most beautiful creature on this ship." Kenshin said to Sanosuke.  
" Yeah, sure. That's what you said to Tomoe your last fiancee yesterday." Sanosuke said to Kenshin as he gave his best friend a grin.  
" Tomoe and I are through anyways. Who needs her?" Kenshin said to Sanosuke.  
" That girl was crazy." Sanosuke said to Kenshin as he laughed at the sudden thought.

**Here I am the girl that use to cry myself to sleep at night.  
I feel like,  
I was dying inside.  
I feel a change in me.  
I'm not the girl, that I use to be.**

Meanwhile, back to Kaoru. She was standing outside on the Titanic near first class. She was thinking about her life. Kaoru, was wondering how she was going to kill herself tomorrow. Kaoru, had hated her life and she had hated eveybody who was involved in her life.

_**You never knew that I became shallow.  
I'm not the weak girl I use to be.  
I'm not the same person anymore.  
I have moved on and forgot all about you.**_

Kaoru, was now crying to herself. She hated that she was going to America to marry Enishi Yukisiro.And she also hated that she would be his wife slave forever. But Kaoru knew that she didn't want that. But she knew that neither Enishi or her mother would care what she thought about the arranged marriage.

**I have become shallow and I feel so alone.  
I'm not the girl that you once knew.  
I have changed and became shallow.  
Here I am the girl that use to cry myself to sleep at night.**

Kaoru, had let the wind sway her long black hair on the ship. She had closed her eyes so she could feel at peace with herself. She had flashbacks about what her mother and Enishi were doing to her before they were all going to board the Titanic the next day. But she didn't feel like thinking about those two control freaks. Who thought that they were better than everybody else in the world.

**You have no idea about who I am.  
I'm shallow now and I feel so hollow.  
I'm not the girl that I use to be.  
I was dying inside.  
You never knew what I've become.**

I feel a change in me. Later on Kenshin and Sanosuke were still walking around the Titanic together. But then Kenshin catches a glance at Kaoru. Kenshin, had looked up at Kaoru so lovingly from the third class platform. But Kaoru didn't notice because she was still sad.

Then, Kaoru had started walking down the stairs. She was on her way to the first class dining hall. Kaoru, knew that her mother and Enishi were both waiting for her. To her dining with them was like being tortured to go on the Titanic with them.

'' Come on, Kenshin. She's gone anyways. Let's go back to our rooms." Sanosuke said to Kenshin as they walked back to the third class floor.  
" Okay, Sano." Kenshin said very sighingly as he walked with his best friend.  
" She looks like a great girl." Sanosuke said to Kenshin.  
'' She looks like an angel to me." Kenshin said to Sanosuke very dreamily.

The next night was April 11, 1912 on the Titanic. Kaoru, was sitting at the first class dining table. With her mother, Enishi, and the other rich people on the ship. Kaoru, was like in a daze at the dining table. She looked like a society girl who had gone crazy for some strange reason. Everything that was evolving around her was making her go absolutely crazy.

Kaoru, had her hair tied with a lavendar bow to make her ponytail. Her dark brown eyes were looking glassy like she was ready to cry any time soon. Her dress was purple and had lavendar around the sleeves. Her boots were also lavendar and brand new too. But she didn't care she wanted to kill herself now.

" Excuse me." Kaoru said to the first class people as she ran out of the dining room.

**Delirium please keep me in my state of mind.  
I think that I have lost my mind.  
Don't let me lose myself into you.  
Oh, delirium I want to let you go.  
But delirium I can't let you go.**

Kaoru, had ran back to her suite. She untied her lavendar bow and let her black hair down. She wanted to take her diamond earrings off that Enishi had given her a couple of days ago. But she decided to keep them on anyways. And then she closed her room door and ran towards the stern.

**Oh, delirium your the one driving me into this madness.  
Please don't leave me here to defend myself in this madness all alone.  
This time I really need you here with me.  
I need you here to set me free forevermore.**

She pushed people who were in her way. But she didn't care. She wanted to die and she was acting frantic. Kaoru, opened the door and ran down some steps and she had made it to the stern. Kaoru, was wide-eyed as the tears streamed down her face.

**You looked at me and ran away from me.  
Delirium come to me.  
Where have you gone delirium when I needed you the most?  
My tears are coming from all of my sadness.**

Kaoru, had felt like she had found her suicide. She was planning on jumping off of the railing and plunging into the freezing waters. And secretly hoping that she can die a painless death. Kaoru, climbs up the railing very carefully. And she leans over looking down at the water.

**Delirium don't let me lose myself into you.  
Don't let me be your fool.  
This time I really need you here with me.**

**Credits: The poem "Shallow" was written by Cilla2008 and the poem "Delirium" was also written by Cilla2008. **


	3. Chapter 3 Kaoru's  Suicidal Escape

Chapter 3 Kaoru's Suicidal Escape 

Kaoru, could feel her body trembling from her nervousness. She knew that she was suicidal already. Kaoru, had felt like everything was going accordingly to plan. But she wondered why she was holding back on herself to jump off ' The Ship of Dreams'.

Kenshin, was standing alone on the deck. Trying to marvel the wonderess Titanic that he was on. But then he couldn't help himself. But to look at the society girl hanging over the stern of the Titanic. So Kenshin had decided to run over there to her rescue. As he ran he opened the door and ran up to the stern trying to talk Kaoru out of jumping.  
" Miss, please. Don't jump you are too beautiful to die in a terrible fate like this." The young man with the red hair had said to Kaoru. As he walked up to her.  
" What do you know about fate?" Kaoru had shouted very tearfully at the young man as she turned around to look at him.  
" All I know about fate is that it determines what our destiny should be as individuals." The red haired young man said to Kaoru.  
" Then my fate must be to die on the Titanic this very night." Kaoru said to the young man as she started back crying.

Kenshin, didn't want to leave a society girl out in the cold on the Titanic hanging on to a stern. He had felt like he would never forgive himself for doing such a thing.

" You know that you want to live, Miss." Kenshin said to Kaoru as he stepped up closer to the stern.  
" Stay back! Go away! Why won't you leave me alone? " Kaoru said to Kenshin very angrily.  
" I won't leave you here alone. My conscious will not allow me to." Kenshin said to Kaoru.  
" Oh, aren't we the noble one around here." Kaoru said to Kenshin very sarcastically.

The wind was blowing Kenshin and Kaoru's hair as the ship was still sailing very gracefully. Nobody at the stern was around to see them together. Nothing but the stars and the darkness all around them were there.  
" The water is really cold." Kenshin said to Kaoru.  
" How cold is it, Sir?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very curiously.  
" About a couple of degrees over. Maybe. The water can stab you like knives at the most a thousand times." Kenshin said to Kaoru. Kaoru, had went silent as she looked down at the water. She was thinking about how cold the water could have really been.

" I'm serious, Miss. Just take my hand." Kenshin said to Kaoru as he extended his hand out to her.  
" Okay, I will." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she gave in to him.  
Kenshin, grabbed Kaoru's hand and he lifted her up very slowly. Kaoru, had turned around so she could climb up on the railing. But then her lavendar boot had accidently snagged her dress. And she had slipped back down. Kaoru, had began to scream at the top of her lungs for her life.

" Help, Help me!" Kaoru had shouted out to Kenshin as he tried his best to pull her back up to the railing.  
" Don't worry I won't let go of you." Kenshin said to Kaoru as he tried his best to calm her down.  
There was nothing but panic in Kaoru's dark brown eyes. That had looked really scared and very frantic. The two officers who were outside near by had heard Kaoru's shrieks. So they were running near the stern.

" What's your name?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very curiously.  
" My name is Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she faced him.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that she was facing this handsome red haired young man. She was afraid to even tell the man her name.

" I guess I will have to remember that." Kenshin said to Kaoru very jokingly.

Kaoru, had given Kenshin a smile.

" My name is Kenshin Himura." Kenshin said to Kaoru as he lifted her up from the railing.

She had let out a shriek and the two had fell together on the stern's platform. Kenshin was on top of Kaoru. And Kaoru was panting out of breath from what happened.

The two officers had finally arrived to Kaoru's rescue.

" Get off of her." One of the officers said to Kenshin very angrily.

Kenshin, had stepped out of the two officers way as they came up to Kaoru.

" Young man your in a lot of trouble." The officer said to Kenshin.

Kenshin, looks up at the two officers with no sign of fear on his face. Kaoru, couldn't believe that Kenshin was not afraid of the officers. She had thought that he was really brave.

**I'm dying inside and out.**

**I just wanna die very quickly.**

**But I wonder how can I kill myself.**

**I want to fade away from this world.**

**Sweet suicide come on and take me away.**

**I want to die sometime today.**

**Sweet suicide take me away now.**

**I want to die a quick, painless death.**

**There's darkness all around me.**

**I feel you near me sweet suicide.**

**Come on sweet suicide, come and kill me now.**

**Wouldn't it be a sweet suicide, if I could die right infront of you?**

**I wonder if you would care if I went suicidal on you.**

**I just cut myself with a bladed knife.**

**I'm bleeding and I'm here with you.**

**My blood is dripping on the floor.**

**And you don't even care.**

**Sweet suicide come and save me now.**

**I just don't want to live in your lie anymore.**

**Even though I'm dying before your eyes.**

**You only turned your back away from me.**

**Then I watched you walk away.**

**I never felt so alone before.**

**I just wanna die.**

**My soul is lost in the Earth's core.**

**I feel my heart freezing up inside of me.**

**It feels so cold and blue, like I'm feeling right now.**

**I feel so lost without you here.**

**Sweet suicide I feel so alive when I think about it.**

**Even though I'm dying before your eyes.**

**I just want to be lost in you.**

**You make me feel so alone here in you.**

**You make me feel so alone here in the Earth's core.**

**I'm bleeding my life away.**

**And you never even thought about looking back at me.**

**Sweet suicide just take me away. **


	4. Chapter 4 Behind her blue eyes

** Chapter 4 Behind her blue eyes**

Sorry that I haven't been updating. Well, I am back with a better chapter.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that this was happening to her. There she was standing on the stern, and there were three officers ready to take Kenshin away.

'' What's going on here?" Enishi asked very outraged at the three officers.

' Oh, no! Enishi is coming. What am I going to do?' Kaoru thought to herself.

The cool wind on the ship, was the only thing that kept her sane enough.

" This young man was all over this young lady." The officer said to Enishi.

" Oh, really? Is it true, Kaoru?" Enishi asked Kaoru very curiously as he folded his arms glaring at her.

Kaoru, had hated when Enishi had given her that look. She always knew what that look. She always knew what that look meant, and she was afraid to even look into Enishi's eyes.

" Enishi, it's nothing. Really.'' Kaoru said to Enishi very calmly.

" Kaoru, it has to be something that went on between you two." Enishi said to Kaoru unbelievingly as he looked into her blue eyes.

Kaoru, had looked into Enishi's dark and cold stare. That he was still giving her. But Kaoru didn't care what Enishi thought that had happened to Kenshin. She always thought that he was cold and a heartless monster.

" Enishi, its over. So get over it already." Kaoru said to Enishi as she walked away from the scene.

Kenshin, had looked up at Kaoru with his sad purple eyes. Kaoru, had looked at Kenshin with her blue eyes.

' I wonder what these officers are going to do to me.' Kenshin thought to himself.

" Take him away." Enishi ordered the three officers.

" Take him away? Where are you taking him?" Kaoru asked the three officers very frantically.

" To the officer's quarters." The second officer said to Kaoru.

The officer took out his hand cuffs and arrested Kenshin. Kaoru, couldn't believe what her blue eyes were seeing. Before her eyes Kenshin, was getting arrested. Kaoru, had felt really bad over how the officers and Enishi were treating Kenshin.

" You can't just take him away like that." Kaoru said to the officers very outraged.

" Young lady it's the captain's orders, and he told us to arrest him." The officer said to Kaoru, as he jerked Kenshin to start walking.

'' Officer, that's not fair." Kaoru shouted out to the officer into the crisp night.

The three officers had taken Kenshin, away from her for the whole trip to America.

" Enough, Kaoru-chan. There's no use trying to save a wanderer." Enishi said to Kaoru very casually.

" That wanderer your talking about saved my life." Kaoru confessed to Enishi as she walked away from him.

Enishi, was now following Kaoru on the deck of Titanic. The air was still cool and crisp, but the darkness in the sky made it seem so much calmer.

" Kaoru-chan," Enishi said to Kaoru as he tried to catch up with her.

Kaoru, had ignored Enishi calling her name on the ship. She really didn't want to be bothered with him. All Kaoru, was thinking about was talking with Megumi about what had happened to her. She had felt, like she was going to explode. At Megumi's room the two best friends were sitting on the bed talking to eachother.

" So, tell me what this Kenshin guy looks like." Megumi said to Kaoru.

Kaoru, had tossed her long black hair on her shoulder. Before answering the question.

" He has long red hair tied into a ponytail, he wears a red robe, he has purple eyes, and he carries a sword on him." Kaoru said to megumi very casually.

" This Kenshin Himura, sounds like a really cute guy." Megumi said to Kaoru.

'' He does seem nice, but the officer's had arrested him." Kaoru said to Megumi very sadly.

" Oh, no. Are you serious, Kaoru?" Megumi said to Kaoru very concerned with sadnessd in her voice.

" They took him down to the officer's quarters." Kaoru said to Megumi.

Megumi's eyes had widened when she heard what Kaoru said to her.

" Who would do such a thing like that?" Megumi asked Kaoru very curiously.

'' Enishi, the yajuu !" Kaoru said to Megumi very angrily.

" So, are you going to visit him?" Megumi asked Kaoru very curiously.

" Why would I visit somebody that I never met before?" Kaoru asked Megumi.

Megumi, was wondering why her best friend even asked her something like that. But she thought that Kaoru would be feeling too tense to tell her the truth. So, the night had ended with a very tense moment for Kaoru.

The next day was a beautiful morning on the Titanic. Kaoru had thought about what Megumi, had said to her last night about Kenshin.

' I should go visit him, but I wonder if I will get caught.' Kaoru thought to herself wide awake in Megumi's room.

Then Kaoru had dismissed the thought in her head, and got out of the bed in Megumi's room. Kaoru, had taken off her clothes and borrowed one of Megumi's finest dresses. And then she had left the room before, Megumi could even wake up to see her best friend gone. Kaoru, was down the long corridor just walking. She wanted to find the capitain, so he could tell her where the officer's headquarters was at. Kaoru, knew that she was suppose to meet her mother Kaya and Enishi for brunch this morning. But, Kaoru didn't think that brunch was important right now.

' Kenshin Himura, may need a friend to comfort him in jail. And I am the only one who can be his friend.' Kaoru had thought to herself very thoughtfully.

Kaoru, had really wanted to be Kenshin's friend. But she also wondered if Kenshin, wanted to be her friend too. Well, you will never know what will happen. She was on her way up the stairs, and then she ended up on the deck. It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was clear and sky-blue as ever, the clouds were white and fluffy, and the atmosphere was so great.

Kaoru, had looked around the first class deck for the capitain. And then she saw Capitain Hiko. She wondered if he knew what happened to Kenshin last night. So, Kaoru had ran up to the capitain.

" Capitain hiko, do you know what happened to Mr, Himura last night?" Kaoru asked Hiko very curiously.

" Your talking about the red head young man who, was all over you last night?" Hiko asked Kaoru very casually as he looked into her blue eyes.

'' Yes, I want to know where he is." Kaoru said to Hiko with a trace of sadness in her voice.

" Why would you want to see, Mr. Himura?" Hiko asked Kaoru very firmly.

Kaoru, couldn't believe what Hiko had just asked her. All she wanted to know was how to get to the officer's headquarters. So, she could find Kenshin.

" Because I want to thank him for something." Kaoru said to Hiko.

" Thank him? What do you want to thank, Mr. Himura for?" Hiko asked Kaoru very firmly.

" For saving my life, sir." Kaoru said to Hiko very firmly.

" Well, it's down the lower deck. You will find it I guarantee you will." Hiko said to Kaoru and then he walked away.

Kaoru, was so happy that Hiko had tolded her where Kenshin was. But she had really wanted to be friends with Kenshin.

** I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I have really enjoyed writing it.**

**Cilla 2008**


	5. Chapter 5 The Friendship Promise

Chapter 5 The Friendship Promise

Summary- Kaoru, see's Kenshin. And the two become friends. But will there be a secret bond between them?

Hey, since I had a couple of reviewers liking my chapter. I have decided to write another chapter. I was inspired to write this from a Evanescence song called " Forever gone Forever you". And thank you Strawberrypie-chan and Jou-ChanHimura for your reviews.

Kaoru, was now on her way down to the lower deck. There were crew people walking up and down the hallway. But she was now feeling nervous about seeing Kenshin again. But she had to keep in mind that their could be nothing between them.

' At last I found the officer's quarters.' Kaoru said in a dreamy thought.

" Excuse me, Miss. What are you doing down here?" A crew man asked Kaoru snapping her out of her dreamy thought.

" I wanted to see, Mr. Himura." Kaoru said to the crewman.

" Why would a young girl like you want to see a man in his late twenties?" A crew man asked Kaoru now filled with suspicion.

" Well, sir may I see him?" Kaoru asked the crew man as she batted her eyelashes showing off her midnight blue eyes.

The crew man had given himself in on Kaoru's behalf. She couldn't believe that the crew man had fell into her trap.

" Hurry up and go. Before I get myself fired for you." The crew man said to Kaoru.

" Dear sir, we're on a ship. Their's no way they can fire you." Kaoru said to the crew man as she gave him a smirk.

The crew man didn't say a word. Kaoru, had went inside the room and was looking around the place. But then she saw something with red hair.

' Could it be, Kenshin?' Kaoru had thought to herself.

" Kaoru, is that you?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

" Kenshin, it's me. Are you alright?" Kaoru asked Kenshin a little bit worried.

Kaoru, had ran up towards Kenshin. The red head was cuffed to a huge pipe, and he looked really hungry.

" Kaoru, I felt like I was in hell last night. They never fed me or gave me any water." Kenshin said to Kaoru very timidly.

" Kenshin, that's terrible." Kaoru said to Kenshin very sadly.

" You have to get me out of this hell, Kaoru-chan." Kenshin said very pleading as he looked up at her with his lavendar eyes.

" Kenshin, how hard can it be to rescue you from this hell?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very curiously.

Kaoru, had let her blue eyes wander over Kenshin. It was like she couldn't take here eyes off of him.

" Kaoru, look for a hand cuff key." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

'' Okay, Himura-kun!" Kaoru said to Kenshin, as she looked into a glass key cabinet.

" Kaoru, hurry before they get back." Kenshin said to Kaoru very frantically.

'' I found it!" Kaoru said to Kenshin as she grabbed the key, and unlocked the hand cuffs freeing Kenshin from his imprisonment.

Kenshin, was so happy that he hugged Kaoru. The two were really happy, so they ran out of the office together down the long corridor.

_**I still remember the world**_

**_From the eyes of a child_**

**_Slowly those feelings_**

_**Were clouded by what I know **_now

" I feel like a free man." Kenshin said to Kaoru very happily as they walked up to the deck.

" You're my man." Kaoru said to Kenshin without thinking about what she said.

" nan de sute?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very curiously.

'' Oh, it's nothing." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she blushed

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

_**An uneven trade for the real world**_

**_I want to go back to_**

_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

Kaoru, couldn't believe what she said to Kenshin. She was wondering if she was falling for Kenshin, but she didn't want to think about it

**_I still remember the sun_**

**_Always warm on my back_**

**_Somehow it seems colder now_**

**_Where has my heart gone?_**

**_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_**

**_I want to go back to_**

**_Believing in everything_**

" Kaoru-chan, what do you want to do now?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very curiously.

" I don't know. How about we go eat some breakfast at the first class dining hall?" Kaoru said to Kenshin.

" First class? I only have the clothes that I am wearing now." Kenshin said to Kaoru very sadly.

" I can make a whole new outfit for you. My best friend Megumi, has a sewing kit. And I can make you a first class outfit." Kaoru said to Kenshin.

So, Kenshin and Kaoru had went into Megumi's room. And Megumi, was there to help Kaoru out with Kenshin's new outfit.

" So, what are we going to do to Kenshin's outfit?" Megumi asked Kaoru.

" Were going to make a suit for him." Kaoru said to Megumi.

" We better get to work then." Megumi said to Kaoru.

Kaoru and Megumi had spent an hour making Kenshin's clothes. And Kenshin was waiting, for them to let him put on his new clothes.

" Kenshin, we're finally done with your brunch clothes." Kaoru said to Kenshin very excitedly.

" Try them on, Kenshin." Megumi said as she gave him the outfir.

" Okay, Megumi-chan." Kenshin said to Megumi as he tried on the clothes.

The clothes had fitted Kenshin just perfectly, and he really liked them too. So, after Kenshin had gotten dressed. The three friends had left the room together, and were on their way to the dining hall.

Meanwhile, Kaya and Enishi were sitting at the brunch table looking really agitated.

" Where is, Kaoru-chan? She's in so much trouble, when I see her again." Kaya said to Enishi very angrily.

" I haven't seen, Kaoru since last night." Enishi said to Kaya very tense.

" She knew that she, was suppose to meet us here for brunch." Kaya said to Enishi very icily.

" Who is that?" Enishi asked Kaya very curiously.

Kaya and Enishi had seen, Kaoru and Kenshin together talking to eachother and along with them was Megumi.

" Will you promise to be my friend?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very curiously.

" Hai, Kenshin." Kaoru said to Kenshin.

**Japanese Words To Know**

**nan de sute: What did you say?**

**hai: Yes**

* * *

Well, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. As much as I have enjoyed writing it. 


	6. Chapter 6 Destined To Be Loved

Chapter 6 Destined To Be Loved

**Summary: Kaoru, has a little emotional breakdown infront of Kenshin. But will Kenshin, be able to help Kaoru pass her emotional breakdown? And what happens when they meet a new lovesick friend? **

Kaya and Enishi were both looking at Kenshin and Kaoru. The two control freaks wanted to know what, was going on between Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship with eachother.

" Can you believe, Kaoru even showed up here with ' him'?" Kaya asked Enishi very angrily.

" Mr. Himura, is suppose to be in the officer's headquarters." Enishi said to Kaya.

" You don't think Kaoru-chan, really like's the young man?" Kaya asked Enishi very curiously.

" She must have rescued him early this morning." Enishi said to Kaya.

Enishi, was trying to think of a plan to break Kenshin and Kaoru's bond with eachother. Kaya, was wondering what Kaoru's punishment should be.

Meanwhile, the three friends were all eating their brunch together. Kaoru, could see her mother and Enishi giving her icy glares. Kenshin, could see the worry in Kaoru's blue eyes.

" Kao, don't worry about them." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

" Kenshin, I can't help it." Kaoru said to Kenshin very sadly.

" Why are you feeling this way?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

But Kaoru, couldn't answer Kenshin. She decided to run away from the dining hall. Enishi, had watched Kaoru run away with amusement. Leaving, Kenshin astonished and confused at what happened

_**Here I am a girl who's destined for great things.**_

_**But she's so shy and she feels so alone.**_

_**I wonder if I am good enough, but then I turned away from it all.**_

_**My destiny had faded away as I turned my back away from the world.**_

Kaoru, had found herself on the first class deck looking out towards the sky. She was wondering why she hadn't killed herself yet.

' What's my purpose of living?' Kaoru thought to herself almost in tears

_**There's nothing here left for me.**_

_**There's no reason for me to live anymore.**_

_**And I feel so broken, inside and out.**_

_**This feels like a dream to me, but this is my own reality.**_

_**How will I ever breathe again?**_

Kaoru, had felt so confused and lost over her purpose of life. But, for some reason she didn't care anymore. Then a red head had came up towards Kaoru, out of nowhere.

" Kaoru, are you okay?" Kenshin asked Kaoru full of concern.

" No," Kaoru said to Kenshin very softly.

" Why not, Kaou? Your my friend, you can tell me anything." Kenshin said to Kaoru very caring.

" It's my mother and Enishi, the control freaks in my life." Kaoru said very angrily to Kenshin

_**I don't even know how will I find my destiny.**_

_**And I don't know where to begin to look for it.**_

_**There's the shy girl trying to find her destiny.**_

_**She wonders if she's destined for love or a disaster.**_

Then a young girl with sky-blue eyes, with a long black braid, was wearing a pink dress. Had came running on the first class deck in a hurry. Towards, Kenshin and Kaoru's way without the two friends even knowing what was going on.

" Excuse me, do you know a, Aoshi Shinomori?" The teenaged girl asked Kenshin very curiously.

" Yeah. But what's your name?" Kenshin said to the teenaged girl.

" My name is Misao Makimachi," Misao said to Kenshin

_**You have no idea about who I am.**_

_**I feel like, I want to scream.**_

_**But I won't do it because I feel like, I won't be heard.**_

_**I feel a change in me**_.

**_Darkness is clouding my mind, making me go crazy._**

" Why are you looking for a, Aoshi?" Kaoru asked Misao very curiously as she tried to hide her sadness.

" Because I want to tell him how I feel." Misao said to Kaoru as she glared at her, with her sky-blue eyes.

" How old is he?'' Kaoru and Kenshin asked Misao in unison.

" Aoshi-kun, told me that he's 26-years-old." Misao said to Kaoru and Kenshin.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that Misao was crushing on a 26-year-old man named Aoshi.

**_Why won't my heart stop beating?_**

**_I'm still grieving over my own pain._**

**_But she's so shy and she feels so alone._**

**_I've stopped believing in love long ago._**

" Are you two in love with eachother?" Misao asked Kaoru and Kenshin very curiously.

Kaoru, was stunned that Misao asked her that question. And Kenshin didn't know what to say to Misao.

" Were just friends, Misao-chan," Kenshin said very nervously to Misao as he blushed.

" The red head is blushing over his own embarrassment." Kaoru said to Misao as she laughed at Kenshin blushing.

" Very funny, Kao." Kenshin said to Kaoru with a smirk on his face.

" Well, I thought that it was kind of cute when you blushed." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she smiled up at him.

**_That's because I never have fallen in love before._**

**_Am I destined to be with you ever again?_**

**_But I can't help to think of you in the end._**

_**I feel so lost and alone in this world**_.

Kenshin, thought that Kaoru had looked like a beautiful angel. That, was too beautiful to be living on the Earth.

' But I can't like her. Because I promised her that we could only be friends and nothing more.' Kenshin thought to himself very deep in his thoughts.

Kenshin, looked at Kaoru and Misao talking to eachother. The two girls were talking, like they were eachother's best friends. Even though they were total strangers to eachother on the ship.

Kaoru, had noticed Kenshin was staring at her. So, she gave Kenshin a small wave. And then she kept on talking to Misao, about how she met Kenshin on the Titanic.

" It was nice meeting you, Misao." Kaoru said to Misao very greetingly.

" Hey, what's you and your friend's name?" Misao asked Kaoru very curiously.

**_My destiny had faded away as I turned my back away from the world._**

**_How will I ever breathe again and move on?_**

**_I don't even know how I will find my destiny._**

**_But the shy girl will always be mourning in the end._**

" My name is Kaoru, and my friend Kenshin." Kaoru said to Misao very introducingly.

" We have to go now, Misao. I have to take Kaoru, back to her room." Kenshin said to Misao very kindly.

Back to Kaya and Enishi, the two have finally come up with a plan.

" I will ground Kaoru in her room, for the whole trip til we dock in America." Kaya said to Enishi with a evil grin on her face.

" That should keep her from seeing, Mr. Himura all the time." Enishi said to Kaya very deviously.

" Those two shall never be together again." Kaya said to Enishi.

**Author's note: I hope that you really liked my chapter. And the poem that's in bold I wrote it myself. The poem is called ' Destined To Love'. The poem is about a shy girl who has achieved all of her goals, but she's sad that she hasn't fallen in love with anyone before. **


	7. Chapter 7 Kenshin's little secret

Chapter 7 Kenshin's Little Secret

Summary: Sanosuke, is at the bar. But then Aoshi and Misao have some drama ahead of them, and Enishi has discovered Kenshin's little secret. The gang's lives are taking a dark turning point.

Sanosuke, knew that he was trying to set amends for himself. He was trying to stop himself from drinking. But unfortunately to Sano that wouldn't be possible for him. You would think that a 19-year-old like; Sano would be trying to drink himself into an early grave. But there was only three things Sanosuke, had only really cared about. And that was drinking, gambling, and girls. Titanic had a little bar for the third class people. The spiky brown haired young man, was now sitting at the bar drinking his life away. The beer wasn't expensive like first class was. It was a cheap brand of beer that Sanosuke was drinking.

" Sagara-san, that's your fourth beer tonight. Are you sure you want it?" The bartender asked Sanosuke very concerned.

" I want to get to get wasted. I'm having a hell of a time." Sanosuke said with a slurred tone.

" Okay," The bartender said to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke's eyes had glazed over at the bartender for a second. Over at the bar door a young woman with black hair; dark brown eyes, and had a blue dress on. Sanosuke had looked up at the young woman in amazement.

' She's the most beautiful woman I ever did see.' Sanosuke thought to himself.

" You want to know who that young lass is?" The bartender asked Sanosuke very curiously.

" Yes, who is that young woman?" Sanosuke asked the bartender very curiously.

" I heard rumors that the young woman's nickname is kitsune." The bartender said to Sanosuke.

" Fox lady, she's perfect for me." Sanosuke said with a grin on his face.

He wanted to make a move on the lovely fox lady, so Sanosuke had got up but then he started to stagger. He figured that all the beer he dranked was getting the best of him. The kitsune was on her way towards Sanosuke, and he was so wasted that he hadn't even noticed what was going on.

" Hello," The fox lady said to Sanosuke very friendly.

" What's your name kitsune?" Sanosuke asked with a little slur in his voice.

" My name is Megumi Takani," Megumi said to Sanosuke as she gave him a small smile.

Sanosuke had staggered up towards Megumi even closer. And he fell on her then; he gave Megumi a drunk kiss on the lips. Megumi's brown eyes had widened at the sudden kiss.

' I can't believe a drunk young man has kissed me.' Megumi thought to herself in shock at what happened.

" Sano, back off!" Megumi said to Sanosuke very angrily; she gave him a hard push.

" How did you know my name?" Sanosuke asked Megumi in a slur.

" Your the talk of the ship. Sano, the beer drinker." Megumi said to Sanosuke.

He couldn't believe that a beautiful young woman like Megumi; was even talking to him at a small bar. All Sano could think about was that drunken kiss, but he also wondered what Megumi was thinking about too. But he didn't want to ask her.

Meanwhile, Misao was still looking for her Aoshi-kun. She was now on her way down to the third class deck. She was desperately searching for Aoshi; the man who's she's madly in love with. And there he was at the bow of the Titanic; looking out at the nature of the skies ahead of them.

" Aoshi, I was looking for you." Misao said running up to Aoshi.

" What did you want, Misao?" Aoshi asked Misao very coolly.

Misao, was still debating on whether. She should tell Aoshi that she loved him, but she didn't want to jeopardize her feelings for him. She was afraid to face rejection towards Aoshi.

" I am just here to tell you that I love you." Misao said to Aoshi very casually.

" Misao, you're a little too young for me." Aoshi said to Misao.

" Aoshi, were only 10 years apart from eachother!" Misao said to Aoshi very tearfully.

" It's a difference, Misao-chan. Don't you see that?" Aoshi said to Misao very angrily.

Aoshi, had left the third class deck filled with nothing but anger inside of him. Misao, had stood there looking really heartbroken. She couldn't believe that Aoshi, had said such a mean thing to her.

Later on that day a very lonely Tomoe, was very bitterly looking at the Misao/Aoshi drama. She wished that Kenshin hadn't broken up, their engagement with eachother. And Tomoe was starting to regret their break-up. She was standing at the stern of the Titanic.

Then a white haired man had came up towards the heartbroken Tomoe in the middle of nowhere. The young woman was only 18-years-old.

" What do you want?" Tomoe asked the white haired man very angrily.

" Do you know a Mr.Kenshin Himura?" The white haired man asked Tomoe.

" Yes, I do know him. Why are you asking me this?" Tomoe said to the white haired man.

" Did you have a relationship with him?" The white haired man asked Tomoe.

" We were suppose to be getting married, but like a coward he dumped me." Tomoe said to the young man.

Enishi, had a huge smile on his face.

' Finally, I can get back my fiance. Once I tell her that her " little boyfriend", was about to become a married man.' Enishi thought to himself very deviously.

Enishi, had wondered if Tomoe had made a fallible on Kenshin. But he didn't care; he couldn't wait to tell Kaya. That he had discovered Kenshin's little secret.

" What's your name?" Tomoe asked Enishi very curiously.

" My name is Enishi. And yours?" Enishi said to Tomoe very casually.

" My name is Tomoe," Tomoe said to Enishi.

" I am planning to sabotage your ex-fiance, and if our cards play right you will get Kenshin back." Enishi said to Tomoe very articulate.

Tomoe, is now hesitating over the sudden offer to get revenge on Kaoru and Kenshin.

**Author's Note: What will happen when Enishi tells Kaya, Kenshin's little secret? How will Kaoru react to the sudden news from Enishi about Kenshin's engagement disaster? And does Tomoe join forces with Kaya and Enishi? You will find out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 Destiny's Tragedy

Chapter 8 Destiny's Tragedy

** Author's Note: This chapter was all of my mixed thoughts about going suicidal, friendship struggles, and deep dark secrets in friends. And then finding your true self in the end.**

Tomoe, decides that she wants to get revenge on Kenshin and Kaoru. She had no idea why she was even hesitating on Enishi's offer anyways. Enishi, was happy that Tomoe had joined forces with him.

" Goodbye, Tomoe." Enishi said to Tomoe as he walked away from her.

" Goodbye, Enishi." Tomoe said to Enishi.

Enishi, was now on his way back to the first class deck. He was too anxious to tell Kaya, that Kenshin was engaged to another woman. he wondered what Kaya's reaction would be like when she found out the truth. And then he wondered what Kaoru would do when she found out Kenshin's haunting secret too.

Soon, Enishi had made it to Kaya's room door. He opened the door and to his surprise Kaoru was with Kaya in the sitting room.

" Kaya,I have something to tell you." Enishi said to Kaya.

" What do you have to tell me, Enishi?" Kaya asked Enishi very curiously.

" Kenshin, has been engaged to another woman. And he broke their engagement up." Enishi said very proudly to Kaya and Kaoru.

" W-What? But Enishi, he would have told me by now." Kaoru said to Enishi in shock.

" It seems like to me that he was keeping a dirty, little secret. But now you see Kaoru, that your better off with me than Kenshin." Enishi said to Kaoru very bitterly.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that Kenshin was acting like he was the perfect gentleman. And in their reality he wasn't a gentleman at all, and Kaoru had wished that she could have seen that.

" Enishi, why are you being so mean? Kenshin and I are friends. He would never do that to me." Kaoru said very sadly.

" Well, you might as well accepted that dog the way he is." Enishi said to Kaoru very persuasively.

" How can I forget him? I don't even know if I want to be friends with Kenshin anymore." Kaoru said to Enishi now very tearfully.

" But it's true, Darling." Kaya said to Kaoru trying to hide her smile.

Kaoru, had wished that she was in a nightmare. She had wanted to wake up, so badly and erase the dream from her thoughts. But that wasn't going to happen.

So, Kaoru had ran away from the two judgemental control freaks. And she had no idea where she was going, or what she was going to do to harm herself again.

Kaoru, was wondering about committing suicide again. And she had hoped that Kenshin, wouldn't be there to save her again.

' Because of you Kenshin, I thought that we had something. But I was wrong about you, and I will no longer regret you once I'm dead.' Kaoru thought to herself as she imagined herself talking to Kenshin.

Meanwhile, Tomoe is walking down the third class deck. And she realizes she see's Kenshin, just standing there looking at the sky.

" Tomoe, why did you do it?" Kenshin asked Tomoe very curiously.

" Tell what, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked Kenshin very curiously.

" Why did you go and tell Enishi, that we were engaged?" Kenshin asked Tomoe very angrily.

" Because that young girl is too young for you." Tomoe said to Kenshin very angrily.

" Tomoe, I'll be the judge of that not you!" Kenshin shot back at Tomoe.

Tomoe, had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Kenshin, was talking to her like that. So, Tomoe had walked away from Kenshin. Without even saying a goodbye to him.

Kenshin, wasn't sorry for what had happened between them.He couldn't believe that the third class people would gossip about him and Tomoe. He hated that Kaoru had found out his engagement secret too.

' What if she's going to commit suicide again. like she did the first time we met?' Kenshin thought to himself as he ran on his way to find Kaoru.

And there she was at the stern of the ship. Kaoru, was still wondering how she was going to die. But she turned around and faced Kenshin, with her beautiful sky-blue eyes.

" What do you want?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very sadly.

" I wanted to say that I'm sorry that you found out this way." Kenshin said to Kaoru very casually.

" Kenshin, is that all you can say?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very tearfully.

" Well, I should have told you." Kenshin said to Kaoru now feeling sorry for what he had done to her.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that Kenshin was now acting like a totally different person now. She had felt like Kenshin had stopped being. The nice older man that she, was adoring as her new friend.

It had seemed like to Kaoru that her friend Kenshin, had went into the dark side. And it had seemed like Kenshin, was acting very dark and mysterious. She just couldn't understand how could he have changed on her.

" Kenshin, what's going on with you?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as she turned away from him.

" My engagement with Tomoe didn't last very long. And we had fallen in love with eachother, or so I thought that we had." Kenshin said to Kaoru very casually.

" But when we first met. You never even mentioned to me about another woman." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she gave him an icy glare.

" Don't be so stupid, Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted at Kaoru very angrily.

Those words that Kenshin had shouted at Kaoru, had really hurt her a lot. But Kenshin had no idea how he even hurt her so badly. Her eyes had started to well up with tears. She couldn't believe that Kenshin, was being so mean to her. So, she couldn't stand it any longer. So, Kaoru had walked away from Kenshin. And he was left speechless.

Kaoru, was on her way to the first class entrance. She didn't even bother to look back at Kenshin. Because right now she didn't want to talk about it, or even think about him at all. Tears had rolled out of Kaoru's eyes as she opened the door and walked inside.

She hoped that Enishi or her mother Kaya wouldn't be in her room. Kaoru, had a bitter memory on the last time Enishi was in her room. She remembered him badgering her about Kenshin's relationship with her. But now she was lost and confused over everything.

Hopefully, Enishi Kaya wouldn't be there because. They loved to hang around at the first class dining hall. Kaoru had finally made it down the long hallway to her room. She took out her key and unlocked the door.

She was hoping that all of her troubles; that she had seen tonight would fade away from her mind. But then all of her drama had suddenly came back on her. There was Kaya and Enishi, together in Kaoru's sitting room. She was wondering what they wanted with her.

" What do you two want? Do you want to find a way to torture me about Kenshin again?" Kaoru asked the two control freakds very angrily.

" Were doing what's best for you." Kaya said to Kaoru very grimly as she gave her a soft smile.

" Don't you mean that you're doing what's best for yourselves?" Kaoru shot back at Enishi and Kaya.

" No, not at all Kaoru-chan," Enishi said very sweetly to Kaoru.

Something wasn't right about those two control freaks. They thought that they were the rulers of the world. But Kaoru was very slowly seeing the truth unraveling about them.

" Look I had a really dramatic night and I really would like for you two, to leave." Kaoru said to Kaya and Enishi as she showed them the door.

Kaya and Enishi had walked out of Kaoru's room in complete silence. And Kaoru was speechless about what had happened between them.


	9. Chapter 9 Change Of Heart

Chapter 9 Change Of Heart

Today is now April 12, 1912 on the Titanic. It was another beautiful morning on the ship. But on this glorious morning cold-hearted Aoshi, was walking around the third clas deck. He was thinking about how bad he had hurt Misao's feelings yesterday.

Aoshi, was now having backflashes about what he said to Misao on the deck.

[ Aoshi's flashback on April 11, 1912

" Aoshi, I was looking for you." Misao said running up to Aoshi.

" What did you want, Misao?" Aoshi asked Misao very coolly.

" I am just here to tell you that I love you." Misao said to Aoshi very casually.

" Misao, you're a little to young for me." Aoshi said to Misao.

Aoshi, had stopped flashbacking on himself. He was now filled with nothing but guilt over what he did to Misao. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Misao, the annoying; 16-year-old girl who's in love with him.

' Why can't I stop thinking about that bratty, little girl?' Aoshi had thought to himself very sadly.

Aoshi, had kept walking along the deck trying to thinking of an apology to say to Misao. He didn't think that he was acting that cold to her yesterday. To tell you the truth Aoshi, didn't meant to be mean to Misao. He was just confused about a young girl like Misao, who had fell in love with him and she barely even knew him at all.

Meanwhile, Misao is walking down the other end of the third class deck. She was still heartbroken over what Aoshi, had said to her in his cold tone voice on the deck yesterday. It had seemed like what happened between them, was still fresh in her mind and she had wished. So, badly that it was just a nightmare. But it wasn't a dream everything that had happened was real.

[ Misao's flashback on April 11, 1912

" Aoshi, were only 10 years apart from eachother!" Misao said to Aoshi very tearfully.

" It's a difference, Misao-chan. Don't you see that?" Aoshi said to Misao very angrily.

Misao's backflash had ended and she felt tears coming out of her sky-blue eyes. The young girl had never felt so broken over her first love. She had no idea how she, was going to move on without her Aoshi-kun. Misao, had felt like her whole heart was dying out on her.

' What am I going to do without my, Aoshi-kun?' Misao had cried out to herself trapped in her own thoughts.

Misao, had really thought that she was going to lose it. If, she wasn't able to see Aoshi again she would rather die a tragic death. But she knew that she would do anything, for Aoshi no matter what would happen. But Misao, was having her doubts about her dear Aoshi-kun.

' Aoshi-kun, I wished that you would have listened to me yesterday. I wished that I knew how you really felt about me oo.' Misao had thought to herself now filled with regrets.

Misao, had unraveled her long black braid. And let her long hair blow loosely with the wind, her sky-blue eyes were all welled up with tears, and her pretty face had a sad; expressionless look. She was only thinking about him, and nothing could stop her from thinking about him, thought to himself very sadly.

Aoshi, had kept walking along the deck trying to think of an apology to say to Misao. He didn't think that he was acting that cold to her yesterday. To tell you the truth Aoshi didn't meant to be mean to Misao. He was just confused about a young girl like Misao, who had fell in love with him and she barely even knew him at all.

Meanwhile, Misao is walking down the other end of the third class deck. She was still heartbroken over what Aoshi, had said to her in his cold tone voice on the deck yesterday. It had seemed like what happened between them, was still fresh in her mind and she had wished. So, badly that it was just a nightmare. But it wasn't a dream everything that had happened was real.

[ Misao, flashback on April 11, 1912

" Aoshi, were only 10 years apart from eachother!" Misao said to Aoshi very tearfully.

" It's a difference, Misao-chan. Don't you see that?" Aoshi said to Misao very angrily.

Misao's flashback had ended and she felt tears coming out of her sky-blue eyes. The young girl had never felt so broken over her first love. She had no idea how she, was going to move on without her Aoshi-kun. Misao, had felt like her whole heart was dying out on her.

' What am I going to do without my, Aoshi-kun?' Misao had cried out to herself trapped in her own thoughts.

Misao, had really thought that she was going to see Aoshi again. She would rather die a tragic death. But she knew that she would do anything, for Aoshi no matter what would happen. But Misao was having her doubts about her dear Aoshi-kun.

' Aoshi-kun, I wished that you would have listened to me yesterday. I wished that I knew how you really felt about me too.' Misao had thought to herself now filled with regrets.

Misao, had unraveled her long black braid. And let her long hair blow loosely with the wind, her sky-blue eyes were all welled up with tears, and her prety face had a sad; expressionless look. She was only thinking about him, and nothing could stop her from thinking about him.

Later on Kaoru is in her room just sitting on the bed in her night gown. She was looking really sad, her sky-blue eyes were bloodshot red, and she had felt really empty. Kaoru, had felt so weak after she found out Kenshin had a fiance. She had felt like there was nothing left of her life.

Kaoru's bed was a total mess. Her hair was loose, and there she was clutching a pillow; crying her eyes out. She couldn't stop thinking about that dark secret; Kenshin had kept away from her all this time.

[ Kaoru's flashback on April 11, 1912

" Kaya, I have something to tell you." Enishi said to Kaya.

" What do you have to tell me, Enishi?" Kaya asked Enishi very curiously.

" Kenshin, has been engaged to another woman. And he broke their engagement up." Enishi said very proudly to Kaya and Kaoru.

" W-What? But Enishi he would have told me by now." Kaoru said to Enishi in shock.

" It seems like to me that he was keeping a dirty, little secret. but now you see Kaoru, that your better off with me than Kenshin." Enishi said to Kaoru very bitterly.

Kaoru, had stopped her flashback and she was now spacing out. She couldn't get over the hateful words Enishi, had said to her late last night. Kaoru, was now crying very softly to herself in her empty bedroom.

Later on Kenshin was lying on his bed. Thinking about what he had done to Kaoru, and how badly he had really hurt her.

[ Kenshin's Flashback on April 11, 1912

" Kenshin, what's going on with you?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as she turned away from him.

" My engagement with Tomoe didn't last very long. And we had fallen in love with eachother, or so I thought that we had." Kenshin said to Kaoru very casually.

" But when we first met. You never even mentioned to me about another woman." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she gave him an icy glare.

" Don't be so stupid, Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted at Kaoru very angrily.

Kenshin, had regretted everything that he had said to Kaoru. He had wished very badly that; he could apologize to Kaoru but he didn't know how. The guilt was growing inside of him, but he was too powerless to even stop it. Kenshin, had feared that Kaoru wouldn't want to talk to him.

Kenshin, had wished that Sanosuke was with him. Sanosuke, is Kenshin's best friend. But he's too busy chasing after a young woman that he had met at a bar. So, Kenshin had felt like he was now alone.

' Were only friends so why do I care, if she's so heartbroken and miserable over what I did to her?' Kenshin asked himself in his own thoughts.

However, Sanosuke and Megumi had caught up with eachother on the first class deck.

" First class?" Sanosuke asked Megumi very jokingly.

" First class is not all that glamorous, Sano." Megumi said to Sanosuke.

" How come? You get the best food in the world." Sanosuke said to Megumi.

" That may be true, Sano. But it's a difficult life to live." Megumi said to Sanosuke.

Megumi, couldn't believe that she was hanging out with Sanosuke. She was wondering if Sanosuke, was really starting to like her.

" I'm only 22-years-old." Megumi said to Sanosuke.

" I'm only 19." Sanosuke said to Megumi.

" I figured that." Megumi said to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke was wondering how a fully grown, young woman had known that he was only just a kid. He thought that Megumi, was really smart to find him out so quickly. But he didn't mind her at all he, was starting to really like her as his friend. Sano, had hoped that they could be just friends. Megumi, had her brown eyes looking up at Sanosuke with a friendly gaze.

Kaoru, was still having those haunting words that Kenshin had said to her in her head. She couldn't get over how much those words had hurt her. But what she reall wanted to do was talk to him. But then again she had realized; that she had nothing to fear anymore.

' I can go see Kenshin, at the third class deck. We can talk about what happened to us.' Kaoru had thought to herself.

She was still longing to talk to Kenshin, so she had gotten enough courage to go and see him.


	10. Chapter 10 A Fiance's Worst Enemy

Chapter 10 A Fiance's Worst Enemy

**Summary: Kaya and Enishi talks about Kaoru and Kenshin's friendship with eachother. And then a very depressed Kaoru, is trapped in between her own emotions. Then, Kenshin is trying to think up an apology for her. But will the two friends overcome their emotions for eachother?**

Kaya and Enishi were down the empty hallway on the ship; trying to decide Kaoru and Kenshin's terrible fate together. The two conniving people had hated the star-crossed friends, and they both had feared that they would become star-crossed lovers.

" We have already stopped them from seeing eachother." Enishi said to Kaya with a grin on his face.

" That may be true Enishi, but Kaoru still have feelings for the man." Kaya said to Enishi.

" I heard her crying early this morning. She acts like she's in love with the man." Enishi said to Kaya with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

" She's suppose to be in love with you not Kenshin Himura!" Kaya yelled at Enishi.

The two had thought that it was impossible for Kaoru, to be in love with a older man that she just met. Enishi, was raged with jealousy over Kenshin. He couldn't see what Kaoru, had even seen in him as her friend. But there was no way he could tell Kaoru how he felt about all of this.

Kaoru, couldn't believe what she was hearing from her bedroom door. Enishi and her mother were happy that she's not seeing Kenshin anymore. She had felt like her whole world, was turning when she heard their whole conversation. She couldn't believe that they were hating Kenshin like that.

' My fiance's the worst enemy that I ever had, and my mother she only clings to pure hatred!" Kaoru had thought to herself as she got ready.

After she was already dressed. She decided to turn the knob, and surprise them for coming out of her room.

" Kaoru-chan, you're out of your room again." Enishi said to Kaoru very dryly.

" I may be out of my room, Enishi. But you two won't stop me from seeing him." Kaoru said very dryly back to Enishi, as she gave her mother an icy glare.

" What make's Himura, so much more interesting than me?" Enishi asked Kaoru very jealously.

" Himura, is a gentleman. He's true to himself and other's no matter what." Kaoru said to Enishi as she walked away from him.

Kaoru, didn't want to even waste her time arguing with Enishi. Because she knew it would be a waste of her time. She really wanted to talk to Kenshin, about everything. But she didn't know where to begin.

' I'm about to go and see Kenshin, and I want to tell him everything.' Kaoru had thought to herself.

She was so excited to see Kenshin again, but she wondered if he would be excited to see her again.

**_Hope is all that I have left._**

**_ There's nothing left in my heart._**

**_ You were the one that left me, so broken and lifeless._**

**_ Now I feel so empty without you here with me._**

Kenshin, was now walking down the third class hallway. He was still thinking about Kaoru, and what their awful conversation was about. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her****

**_ What have I done to myself to get hurt like this?_**

**_ I just wanted you, and only all of you._**

**** **_I'd never thought that I would be strong enough._**

Kaoru, had very hurriedly made it towards the third class hallway. Her black hair was loose, her sky-blue eyes had widened, like she hardly had any sleep at all.

" Kenshin, I have to talk to you!" Kaoru had shouted out to Kenshin.

Kenshin, had turned his head around and saw his friend.

" Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very curiously.

" I-I don't know why. I just had to come see you." Kaoru said to Kenshin looking at him very lovingly.

**_You broke me down with your words._**

**_ And I can't forgive you for that._**

**_ I'm so broken-hearted that I don't know where else to go._**

**_ I don't know who should I turn to._**

**_ I feel so lost in my own heart._**

As Kenshin had came up closer to Kaoru. He had grabbed her closer to him. Kenshin, had tilted his head and he kissed Kaoru very softly. Kaoru, was shocked that her friend had kissed her.

" Kenshin, do you love me?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very curiously.

" I loved you, but I didn't know. How to tell you." Kenshin said to Kaoru as he kissed her forehead.

" I'm not able to go through with this." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she kissed him.

" But why not, Kao?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very curiously__

_** Hope is all that I have left.**_

**_ This heartbreak is tearing me apart._**

**_ Tears are choking me to the end._**

**_ There's nothing left in my heart._**

**_ You were the one that left me so broken and lifeless._**

**_ You broke me down with your words._**

**_ Now I feel so empty without you here with me._**

But then Kaoru had found out that she couldn't resist him. Kenshin's long red hair had looked sexy to her, and his violet eyes looked like they reflected with the light. Her hand had touched his cheek, and then she grabbed his hand.

**_Why didn't you just tell me the truth?_**

**_ You know that I would have listened to you._**

**_ But you never even cared enough to tell me._**

**_ I feel so broken over this, and I hate the person you became._**

Kaoru and Kenshin had ran down the hallway together hand-and-hand. The two friends were smiling as they ran away.

' Why am I running away with Kenshin anyways? Were not lovers! So, what are we?' Kaoru thought to herself as she ran away with Kenshin.

She couldn't even believe that she was running off with an older man on a ship. Kaoru, had felt like a burden had been lifted from her. When ever she was with Kenshin, but she had wonderd if they really were friends. But she didn't care as long as she, was with Kenshin through it all__

_** My heart is pumped up now.**_

_** My blood is racing through my veins.**_

_** My life is holding on. **_

_** And everybody's looking down on me**_.

" Kenshin, when ever I am with you. I feel so alive and free from everything. Even life itself!" Kaoru said to Kenshin as she gazed up at him very lovingly.

" Kao, you didn't have to say all of that." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

" What do you mean, Kenshin? I meant everything that I said to you." Kaoru said to Kenshin.

" I-I know that, Tomoe." Kenshin said to Kaoru very nervously.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that Kenshin had called her Tomoe. And she had thought, that they were over, or so she thought they were. Kaoru's sky-blue eye's had began to well up with tears. Kenshin, could tell that something had went teribly wrong between them__

_** How can I go on now, that I've been decieved?**_

**_ And how could you go behind my back and betray me?_**

**_ Why didn't you just tell me the truth?_**

**_ And I can't forgive you for that._**

" Kao, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

" You called me ' Tomoe'! Or, don't you remember that?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very angrily.

" I'm sorry, Kao. I have been thinking about her lately." Kenshin said to Kaoru as she started walking away from him.

" I'm not mad at you, Kenshin-kun." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she grabbed his hand****

**_ Hope is all that I have left._**

**_ You were the one that kept me alive._**

**_ I feel so broken-hearted, adn very disappointed in you._**

**_ How could you do this to me?_**

**_ I thought that I knew you._**

Kaoru and Kenshin had left walking down the hallway together hand-and-hand. The two were glad to see eachother again, and they only hadn't seen eachother in about a day. But to them it seemed like forever since they last seen eachother.

" Kaoru, their's going to be this huge party down the third class deck. And I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Kenshin said to Kaoru.

" When is the party?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.

" It's tonight. Can you make it?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very casually.

" I don't know Kenshin, I could try to sneak out or something." Kaoru said to Kenshin very calmly.

Kenshin and Kaoru had walked outside on the ship. The two were not even saying a word to eachother anymore. But little did they know Tomoe, was staring at them very sadly. She couldn't believe that Kenshin and Kaoru, were actually going to be together now.

' I can't believe that my Kenshin, has fallen for that young girl.' Tomoe thought to herself very angrily, but in the inside she was really hurting.

She couldn't even stand them looking at eachother, so lovingly like they really are in love with eachother.

**Author's Note: The poem called ' Broken-hearted' was written by Cilla2008. If, you want to use my other poems that I have written for this fanfic. Just email me and ask for my permission, and then give me credit for the poem in your fanfic. **

****


	11. Chapter 11 Meant To Be Part 1

Chapter 11 Meant To Be- Part 1

_**Enishi & Kaoru Drama**_

Kaoru, was walking with Kenshin to the first class door.

" I hate to go back there," Kaoru said to Kenshin very jokingly.

" So, do I. Your fiance don't treat you right at all." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

" It's a crying shame when you think about it, Kenny," Kaoru said to Kenshin as she smiled very weakly.

" And what do you mean about that, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very curiously.

But before Kaoru could even answer, she had seen a tall muscular man watching her. The guy had white hair and his turquoise eyes were angry at her.

" I think that you two have talked enough for one day." The white haired man said to, Kaoru and Kenshin very angrily.

" Enishi?" Kaoru said in a gasp to Enishi.

" So, this is your fiance? He's not much of a man." Kenshin said to Kaoru with a smirk on his face.

" Like, you know what being a man is all about." Enishi retorted back to Kenshin.

Kaoru's sky-blue eyes had widened with fear. She was afraid that her enraged, fiance Enishi, and her new lover Kenshin would fight over her.

' I can imagine two swords clashing against eachother. Two young men only sharing their, blood and sweat over me. Only the irony alone can only tear them apart.' Kaoru thought to herself.

" Draw out your sword, Kenshin!" Enishi said to Kenshin very angrily.

" I will fight for my love, Kaoru Kamiya with my blood and sweat." Kenshin said to Enishi very defylingly.

" Kenshin-sama, you don't have to do this for me!" Kaoru shouted out to Kenshin very dwellingly.

" Kao, darling, why don't you stay out of a man's battle?" Enishi asked Kaoru very casually.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that Enishi was actually going through with it. There was Enishi who claims that he loves her, and then their was Kenshin who really fell in love with her. She just hoped that Kenshin, doesn't get hurt in the bloody battle.

" Enishi, don't!" Kaoru shouted out to Enishi.

**_Sanosuke & Megumi Drama_**

Megumi, was standing out on the deck. Just wondering about everything that, was going on with her and Sanosuke. She couldn't believe that she was crushing on a druken, young teenager. But she thought that, Sanosuke would be different than any other man.

' I hope that Sanosuke is different. I really do hope, so no matter what.' Megumi thought to herself.

Her long black hair, dark brown eyes, and flawless skin. Were all reflecting on her real beauty. But she never understood why men had always wanted to be with her. She thought that it was because of her beauty. But what Megumi had really wanted in a man, was for him to be honest with her always. But then Megumi had realized most men are dishonest and liars themselves. So, why was it so hard for Megumi to find a man?

Even, Megumi herself couldn't figure out why she couldn't find a man. But anyways, Megumi had hoped that Sanosuke would be her man. The moody Megumi has left a trace of herself looking out at the sun.

However, Sanosuke and Aoshi were sitting on a bench below the deck.

" Aoshi, I hope that she's the one for me." Sanosuke said to Aoshi unsure of himself.

" This Megumi you're talking about has to be the one for you, Sano." Aoshi said to Sanosuke reassuringly.

" I really like this girl, um... I mean woman! She seems so cool, calm, and collected with herself." Sanosuke said to Aoshi very awkwardly.

" Well, then tell her how you feel." Aoshi said to Sanosuke very casually.

In a way Sanosuke, knew that Aoshi was right. He knew that he had to tell Megumi, how he really felt about her. But then he had always wanted to stop himself, for making a stupid mistake, or for making a fool out of himself. Sanosuke was now torn between his feelings for Megumi, and the fear of not telling her how he feels about her at all.

' God, I have never felt this way for any woman in my whole life.' Sanosuke thought to himself.

**_Misao Drama_**

Misao, couldn't take it much longer. She was dreading the morning on because of Aoshi breaking her heart. The young, annoying girl,couldn't understand. Why he had hated her so much.

But she knew what Aoshi had said to her about their age difference's.But deep down Misao didn't care about, Aoshi being older than her. All she really cared about, was Aoshi being with her. Not even a close stranger could help her with her problem.

' Aoshi-sama, why don't you come to me anymore? Oh, I miss you so much.' Misao thought to herself very lovingly.

She never would have thought that, she would fall in love with an older man. But Misao had no idea that she would feel so much for Aoshi. Misao knew that she was only the ripe age of sixteen, and way too young to be with an older guy like Aoshi. But she didn't know where her feelings were at anymore.

' I hate that you don't talk to me anymore, and I hate that you're not around me. But if you would just come around,and talk to me then we will be fine.' Misao thought to herself very tearfully.

**_Enishi, Kaoru, & Kenshin Drama_**

The two swords were clashing together at once. The sunlight was reflecting, the sheathing swords together. Kaoru, was fearing every second of Enishi and Kenshin's battler.

" Shinda, Shinda!" Enishi had shouted out to Kenshin very hatefully.

" Enishi, stop it! You're going to end up killing, Kenshin-kun." Kaoru shouted out to Enishi very timidly.

" Damare, Kaoru-chan. Butsu butsu iwanai-de!" Enishi shouted out very nastily to Kaoru.

Kaoru, was hurt by the words that Enishi had shouted out to her. Even though she knew that, those were only a few words that Enishi had spoken to her. Only those few, little words had hurt Kaoru really badly.

" Kaoru, what's wrong? What did Yukishiro say to you?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very worriedly.

" I-I... Kenshin," Kaoru had uttered infront of Kenshin very nervously.

" Pay no attention to her!" Enishi said to Kenshin very angrily.

Enishi, held his sword up and had swung it towards Kenshin's right shoulder. The blade had left a deep cut on Kenshin, and very quickly blood began to pour down his arm. Kenshin had saw the blood, but the open wound didn't even hurt him much.

" Why do you hate Kaoru so much?" Kenshin asked Enishi very curiously.

" I'm just being with her, so I can abuse her." Enishi said to Kenshin with a evil grin on his face.

" She's too beautiful to even think about hurting her like that." Kenshin said to Enishi very hurt.

" She's just a young girl who needs to be trained by a man." Enishi said to Kenshin.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that Enishi was a total monster. She didn't even know who he was, but that was the way Enishi had always acted. Kaoru, was trying so hard to accept it. But then she gave up on his whole irrational actions.

' Something has to be done with, Enishi.' Kenshin had thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**_Japanese Words to Know_**

**_Shinda- die, died_**

**_Damare- shut-up_**

**_butsu butsu iwanai-de: Stop complaining! Quit yer bitchin'_**


	12. Chapter 12 Meant To Be Part 2

Chapter 12 Meant To Be- P.II 

**_Enishi & Kenshin_**

The battle was a never ending fight to the end. Both of the men's tension was running high. Enishi, didn't want the battle to end. But neither did Kenshin. Kaoru, was fearing their tension and even her own as well. Enishi, had raised his sword ready to strike Kenshin down. The sword had made a glare from the sun. There was panic and anxiety between the three of them.

" Enishi, if you're going to kill him. Then I will plunge my heart with your sword, and I will not give a damn if I bleed myself to death!" Kaoru shouted out to Enishi very angrily.  
" Go on ahead and kill yourself you, wench!" Enishi shouted out to Kaoru very nastily.  
" And when I do kill myself over you killing Kenny, I would be proud to die in his honor!" Kaoru spat out at Enishi.  
" Are you stupid? Or, are you in love with this man!?" Enishi asked Kaoru very demandingly.  
" I must be stupid. For giving into my mother's idea of marrying somebody, like you in the first place. Did you know that she only wanted me to marry you for the money? Because I am about to be poor probably, for the rest of the days remaining in my life." Kaoru shouted out to Enishi as she showed fiery in her sky-blue eyes.  
" I don't care why she set us up together. I only want you as my trophy, so you can stay with me forever." Enishi said to Kaoru very angrily still.  
" Maybe, that's true. But your not my property, and you never had me as your property." Kaoru said to Enishi as she ran away from him.

What Kaoru was telling Enishi, was true and he knew it too. He just didn't want to admit it to her. So, instead of chasing after Kaoru he let her go. Kenshin, had also left trying to catch up with Kaoru.

' Those two lovers won't live long with eachother. Because tonight I am going to kill them both. And then their will no longer be a Kenshin and Kaoru anymore.' Enishi thought angrily to himself.

Enishi, was wondering how was he going to kill Kenshin and Kaoru.

**_Kenshin & Kaoru_**

" Didn't you see that look on his face?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very curiously.  
" Yeah, Enishi is really mad at the both of us." Kenshin said to Kaoru.  
" He wants to kill us both. He had that look in his eyes, and I know now he wants us both dead." Kaoru said to Kenshin very sadly.

Kaoru, couldn't believe that Enishi had built up that much hatred over Kenshin. But she had no idea how Enishi, was going to kill them off. But she knew that they had to be ready, for him no matter what.

" So, are you going to the party with me tonight?" Kenshin asked Kaoru once again.  
" Hai, I will go with you to the party." Kaoru said to Kenshin very happily.

_**Enishi & Kaya**_

" I can't stand those two always being together." Enishi said angrily to Kaya.  
" What are you going to do to him this time?" Kaya asked Enishi very curiously.  
" I'm planning on stabbing them with my sword." Enishi said to Kaya very deviously.  
" Well, kill them at one minute pass midnight. And when they both die it will be April 13, 1912!" Kaya said to Enishi, with a cackling laugh.

Enishi and Kaya had thought that, if Kenshin and Kaoru were dead. They would never have to worry about either one of them again. But the two schemers had thought it was for the best to just kill them. And to get their misery of seeing them together over with.  
" Tonight, will be the night. When I kill Kamiya and Himura, together for their last time. So, they better enjoy eachother while they still can." Enishi said to Kaya as he gave her a wicked smile.

**_Sanosuke & Megumi_**

' How am I going to tell Megumi, how I really feel about her?' Sanosuke thought to himself as he looked up at the sky.

Sano, had wanted so badly to tell her the truth. But he didn't know how, was he going to tell her. And there was Megumi, standing on the deck right beside him. Even though he knew that he, was fearing for his life of telling her the truth. He still knew that he had to tell her.  
" Hey, Sano-kun. How are you today?" Megumi asked Sanosuke very politely.  
" I'm doing okay. And how about you?" Sanosuke asked Megumi very casually.  
" I am doing just fine." Megumi said to Sanosuke very casually, too.

Sano, still couldn't bring himself into telling Megumi his feelings for her. But he knew the only way he could tell her, was that if he was really drunk off of some beer. But now that he was sober he didn't think; that he had enough courage to say anything to her at all.

**_Enishi & Kaoru_**

Kaoru, had finally went back into her room. She just wanted to get ready, for the third class party that Kenshin had invited her to. Everything that had happened to Kaoru, today had really helped her realize somethings about life. But she had realized somethings about abusive relationships. She knew that Enishi, was very abusive towards her a lot lately. Every sinve he found out that she, was in love with Kenshin Himura.

And then she thought about a couple of vial bottles, that she had for sale keeping just in case she wanted to "die". She thought about the day, that she had bought them from a fortune teller.

**_[ Kaoru's Flashback: _**

**_" Miss, these couple of vials will come in handy for you." The fortune teller said to Kaoru.  
" And what do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked the fortune teller very curiously.  
" A couple of these will put you in a deep, sleeping spell for at least 12 hours." The fortune teller said to Kaoru.  
" One day when I meet my true love. We will each drink a vial and slumber into death." Kaoru said to the fortune teller, as she paid her for the two vials._**

Kaoru's flashback had ended.

But she never would have thought, that she would actually have to use the vials now.

" It's the only way we can save eachother, and then we can live happily together. Without Enishi or Kaya knowing that were alive." Kaoru said aloud as she put the two vials in her small purse.  
" Kamiya, what do you think that you're doing?" Enishi asked Kaoru very curiously.  
" I'm going out tonight, Yukishiro," Kaoru said to Enishi very casually as she walked to her closet.  
" Don't tell me your going out with, Himura," Enishi said to Kaoru very enviously.  
" So, what if I am." Kaoru said to Enishi very dryly.

Enishi, had balled up his fist. And he had came marching up behind Kaoru, almost ready to punch her with all of his might on her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13 The Vial

Chapter 13 The Vial 

_**Summary: Kaoru, finds a way for her and Kenshin to live happily together. But can a couple of vial's save them from everybody who's against them? Will their love for eachother go that far?**_

Kaoru, had picked out a torquosie dress. That she was going to wear to the third class party. She didn't want to dress up too classy, so she decided to wear a more simpler dress to dance in. So, she took her other dress off. And was wearing nothing but her pantyhose.

Enishi, had dropped his fist down. And came up behind her. He put his hands on Kaoru's shoulders, and kisses her neck very softly. Kaoru had feft like she was being violated and she didn't like that.

" Enishi, why don't you just leave me alone?" Kaoru asked Enishi very irritatedly.  
" And let you frolic with that Himura of your's?" Enishi spat back at Kaoru very angrily.  
" Himura, means more to me. Because he made me see a whole other world." Kaoru said to Enishi.

Enishi, could do nothing but chuckle at Kaoru's statement over Kenshin. Kaoru had grown really angry at what Enishi, was saying about Kenshin. She could tell more time that she spent with Kenshin, the more jealous that Enishi was getting over her being with him.  
" For a man your age you can act so hateful sometimes." Kaoru retorted back to Enishi.  
" And why do you always have to bring that up, everytime we get into an arguement?" Enishi asked Kaoru very angrily.  
" It's odd that you're becoming, so jealous over one man." Kaoru said to Enishi very casually.  
" I am not jealous, I am just trying to protect you." Enishi said to Kaoru very calmly.

Kaoru, couldn't believe how possessive and jealous that he was getting over Kenshin. Just because he was a little older and more mature than he was. But now she was tired of living in her own web of lies. She knew that Kenshin was the one for her and not Enishi. She hoped that Enishi would catch on.

_**Kenshin & Kaoru**_

After, Enishi had soon left Kaoru alone. She knew that this was her only chance to escape. Kaoru, was tired of life going on around her. She had wished that her whole world could have frozen in place. But she knew that was only her mind wishing for that.

' I can't believe that I am sneaking off to go to, a party on the below deck with Kenshin.' Kaoru thought to herself as she put on the turquoise dress.

Then she had put on her heels and earrings on, and Kaoru was already to go as soon as Kenshin arrived. Soon the door had opened and Kaoru, knew that Kenshin wouldn't have come so soon. So in fear of getting caught Kaoru had disappeared in another doorway.

Her raven hair was hanging loose on her back. She was acting so differently every since she met Kenshin. But she didn't care because she was in love with him. And she knew that she couldn't resist him any longer.

Instead of Kenshin meeting up with her at her room. She had decided to meet up with him on the third class deck. Kaoru, was really nervous and excited to meet up with Kenshin. As soon as Kaoru had made it to the third class deck. Kenshin, was standing there waiting for her.

" Kaoru, let's get down to the party." Kenshin said to Kaoru as he led her down the stairs.  
" Kenny, where are we going?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very curiously.  
" It's only the afternoon but we party differently than your class." Kenshin said to Kaoru very casually.  
" First class is not one of the classes; that you should be making fun of." Kaoru said suggestively to Kenshin.

Kenshin, had thought about the more that he listened to Kaoru. The more that he was falling deeply in love with her.

" You wouldn't mind drinking at the party would you?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very teasingly.  
" A beer is my only escape from this hell, that I am living in alone." Kaoru said to Kenshin.  
" Well, tonight your troubles will be gone." Kenshin said to Kaoru very reassuringly.

**_Aoshi & Misao_**

The party was very lively. Everybody who were third class; were all dancing to the beat of the drums. Aoshi, was standing near the stairs. He had looked cold, cool and calmer than ever.

Aoshi, was hoping that he could forget all about Misao. Memory after memory was haunting, the cold-hearted young man. That he could no longer even think about it anymore.

' If only I could apologive to her. I guess that I will have to go find her.' Aoshi thought to himself.  
Then without Aoshi even knowing it Misao, had very slowly came down the stairs. Her sky-blue eyes were on Aoshi, her one true love. But she wondered if he thought of her.  
" Aoshi-sama, what are you thinking about?" Misao asked Aoshi very casually.  
" Actually, I was thinking about you." Aoshi said to Misao.  
" So, what were you going to tell me?" Misao asked Aoshi very curiously.

Aoshi, had just looked up at her with his cold, dark eyes.

_**Kenshin & Kaoru**_

" I don't know how to dance with this kind of music." Kaoru said to Kenshin.  
" Neither do I, just dance anyways." Kenshin said to Kaoru as they walked down the stairs together.  
" Okay," Kaoru said to Kenshin very agreeingly.

Kaoru and Kenshin had walked up to the dance floor platform together. And the two lovers had started dancing to the beat of the drums. The two were having fun with eachother, and to them everything was going perfectly fine for them.

And then the other people were either dancing, drinking, or smoking cigarettes. Even though theirs smoke roaming around the room. Kaoru couldn't care less about the smoke. All she was focused on was Kenshin, and having fun with the lower class people.

" Are you having fun, yet?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.  
" Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very happily and casually.

_**Kaya & Enishi**_

Kaya and Enishi were standing on the first class deck. The two were talking about Kaoru and Kenshin as usual.

" We have to do something." Kaya said to Enishi very relaxed.  
" You should have seen her in, her room picking out her torquoise dress. That she never even wore for me!" Enishi said to Kaya very sadly.  
" Your her fiance she could at least respect you." Kaya said to Enishi very seriously.  
" But she shows no kind of love for me, she acts so cold towards me all the time." Enishi said very sadly to Kaya.

Enishi, couldn't believe that he was actually pouring out his feelings to Kaya. He would have never thought that he would tell, Kaya all of his doubtful feelings over Kaoru. But he had wanted to know, so badly where Kaoru could have gone. And then he had thought about it.

" You don't think she's below deck with him?" Kaya asked Enishi very curiously.  
" And if she is I will kill them both with my mighty sword." Enishi said to Kaya very angrily.  
" Then do something about it. Kill them both and they no longer will be lovers!" Kaya said to Enishi.  
" I should kill them off at midnight. To get them out of their forbidden love and out of our misery as well." Enishi said to Kaya very sure of himself.

Enishi, was planning on murdering his fiance and her boyfriend Kenshin. He must be insane to claim, that he loves Kaoru. And now his twisted heart turns around, and now he wants to murder them both.

" So, you will kill them both below the deck?" Kaya asked Enishi very curiously.  
" I have made up my mind. I am going to attack them and make them beg for mercy." Enishi said very angrily to Kaya.  
" Good Luck, my soon-to-be, son-in-law." Kaya said to Enishi as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

_**Kenshin & Kaoru**_

Hours had passed on the Titanic, and there was only a minute left until midnight. Kaoru and Kenshin were a little drunk and sober now. The party was still lively. But then the two had heard bloody screams. Kaoru and Kenshin had looked up at eachother.

" Kaoru, how dare you go off with him you slut!?" Enishi said very angrily to Kaoru as he walked down the stairs.

The lively party had stopped.

" Enishi, stop being ridiculous." Kaoru said very timidly to Enishi.  
" How come? So, you can be with your new boyfriend?" Enishi asked Kaoru now filled with sorrow and heartbreak.  
" Enishi, stop acting crazy for one second." Kenshin said to Enishi as he very casually chimed in.  
" You two will be dead, when I get close enough to you." Enishi said to Kenshin.

Kaoru, was scared for her life. She would have never thought that Enishi, would be crazy enough to try to kill her and Kenshin. So, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and they both had started running. Enishi was right behind them.

Enishi, had started throwing ninja stars at them. Kenshin and Kaoru were dodging them as they ran towards the steam room. The two lovers had looked up at eachother once more.

" Kenny, I have a plan." Kaoru said to Kenshin very seriously.  
" What's your plan, Kao-chan?" Kenshin asked Kaoru very lovingly.  
" I have two vials that are sleeping potions. We can drink them by faking our death's, and that way Enishi and my mother will leave us alone. Maybe, forever." Kaoru said to Kenshin very happily.

Kenshin, kisses Kaoru very passionately. And she kissed him the same way too. So, after they had stopped the kiss from going any farther. Kaoru took out the two vials from her purse.

" I love you, Kaoru. And I will gladly drink this vial." Kenshin said to Kaoru as he took the vial away from her.  
" And I will drink the vial also, and soon my love, we will meet in out reality." Kaoru said to Kenshin.

Kenshin and Kaoru drunk their vials together, and the two dropped down dead together on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14 The Funeral

Chapter 14 The Funeral 

_**Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru soon wakes up in the night from their sleeping spell, and the two will make love. But after they do the Titanic crashes into a iceberg. And then Kaya and Enishi finds out that their still alive after all, and now he tries to slice them again into their own watery grave.**_

Today is April 13, 1912 and it is early at the crack of dawn. Kaoru and Kenshin's 'dead' bodies were lying on the ground still. Kenshin, was lifelessly on the ground. And Kaoru had fell on top of Kenshin. Nobody knows what happened to the two lovers.

But then Enishi goes inside the steam room. He looked like he was up all night looking for Kaoru, but when he finally had found her. His turquoise eyes had started to well up and glaze over.

" Kaoru, what happened to you? I can't believe that you were with Kenshin again. He's the one that led you and him into your own death's." Enishi said very softly as he lightly touched Kaoru's cheek.

Then Kaya and Tomoe had entered in the scene together. They could see Kenshin and Kaoru's lifeless bodies. The three people had built up, so much hatred over the two lovers. That they never would have thought; they would commit suicide on eachother like that.

" Mortal lovers are so stupid, they claim that they loved eachother. And now they're dead, so let them rot in the hell's core." Tomoe said very angrily as she walked away from the scene.  
" Tomoe, is right Enishi. My daughter and Himura have both choosen eachother's fate's together. So let them remain dead and don't even worry about them." Kaya said to Enishi filled with anguish.  
" We'll get somebody to get their bodies, and we'll organize a funeral for the both of them." Enishi said to Kaya very firmly as they walked away together.

Later that afternoon, Kaya and Enishi had made a deal with Captain Hiko to have a funeral. For Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya. All of the first class people were in the church for the funeral.

" Today we're here because two young people have choosen their own fate. Their death's have made a impact on all of us. And they thought death would free them for all eternity." Captain Hiko said over Kenshin and Kaoru's body.

The mourner's were crying for Kaoru, for going suicidal without their acknowledgement. Kaya and Enishi weren't mourning either one of their death's. Because they knew what kind of terrible things, that they had done to Kaoru and Kenshin. And in their dark, cold-hearted heart's they weren't sorry.

The body's were covered with beautiful flowers all around them.

" Those two lovers were so foolish. I can't believe that they died." Kaya said to Enishi very enviously at her own statement.  
" They deserve to be in hell. Because they killed themselves. Their love for eachother, was so blind." Enishi said to Kaya very slyly.  
" The old saying is true after all. ' Love is blind!' Kaya said to Enishi very bitterly.

The first class people were viewing Kenshin and Kaoru's body's. The mourner's were either crying or looking sad at the funeral.

" We barely even knew the young girl and this young man, and we were all against them because of Kaya and Enishi." A woman whispered to a man who were mourning the bodies.  
" It seems like their hatred has sprung up on me and others, like a contagious virus that was impossible to stop. But now that they're gone all is lost." The man whispered back to the woman.  
" Hate can be a harsh word but love conquers everything unimaginable." The woman said again to the man.  
" Well, I heard that they really loved eachother. But Kaoru's psycho fiance had finally gone crazy, and he went trying to slice them up with his sword." The man said again to the woman.

**_Sanosuke & Megumi_**

" It's terrible that Kenshin and Kaoru had killed themselves last night." Megumi said very sadly to Sanosuke.  
" The last time I seen my best friend, was when he met Kaoru Kamiya on the Titanic." Sanosuke said to Megumi.  
" They acted like they were really in love with eachother, too." Megumi said to Sanosuke.  
" Yeah, but I also heard Kamiya's fiance was going psycho at the below deck party last night. He was trying to kill him and her with his mighty sword." Sanosuke said to Megumi.

Megumi, couldn't understand why would her best friend kill herself. Without her even knowing what was going on. Even though Kaoru and Kenshin were gone, Megumi had no idea how she was going to get over their death's.

_**Aoshi & Misao**_

" Aoshi-kun, did you hear the news?" Misao asked Aoshi as she came up towards him.  
" What news?" Aoshi asked Misao very curiously.  
" The death's of Kenshin-sama and Kaoru-chan." Misao said to Aoshi very casually.  
" They died? But how can that be possible?" Aoshi asked Misao very curiously.  
" I guess the two lovers couldn't take much of the pressure, so I heard they ran down to the steam room. And drank a vial of poison and died together for the sake of love." Misao said to Aoshi very sadly.

Aoshi, couldn't believe the words that he was hearing. He never would have thought that Kenshin and Kaoru, would have killed themselves in order to be with eachother for all eternity.

" Misao-chan, do you still love me?" Aoshi asked Misao very curiously.  
" Aoshi, you know I do." Misao said to Aoshi.  
" Well, I love you, Misao-chan." Aoshi said to Misao without any fear at all.

Aoshi, had came up to Misao and kissed her softly on the lips. Misao, couldn't believe that a 26-year-old was kissing up all over her. Misao, was enjoying the kiss she had felt like. All of her emotions were set on Aoshi, saying that he was in love with her.

Misao, was happy that Aoshi had finally admitted his true feelings. She had felt like everything was going just fine again.


	15. Chapter 15 Lover's Awakening

Chapter 15 Lover's Awakening 

**_Kaya & Tomoe_**

Kaya and Tomoe were spending the lovely afternoon together by talking about Kenshin and Kaoru.

" Those two were starcrossed lovers hoping to be with eachother forever." Tomoe said to Kaya very bitterly.  
" I agree, Tomeo-chan," Kaya said to Tomoe very agreeingly.  
" Now that their out of the way. What should we do about, Enishi? I mean he's my brother." Tomoe said to Kaya very casually.  
" He will wed somebody else. But I hoped that it was you, but I see that your sister." Kaya said to Tomoe.

Kaya, was secretly hoping that Tomoe would be Enishi's bride. But now that they were just brother and sister. Kaya, knew that matchmaking them would be a waste. But now their troubles were over and the lovers were thought to be dead at last. Kaya, had felt strange talking to Tomoe like she was her daughter. But in reality Kaya had wished that Tomoe was her real daughter. Instead of her deceased daughter Kaoru.

**_Aoshi & Misao_**

Aoshi and Misao, were still having their passionate kiss on the deck. Misao, had never fell in love before. But she would have never thought that, she would be in love with an older man. And that man was Aoshi Shinomori, the cold-hearted man who never would open his heart up to anybody.

And now Misao had felt like, Aoshi was beginning to open up his heart very slowly to her. But Misao didn't mind as long; as he opened up his heart to her.

" Aoshi-sama, are you trying to open up your heart to me?" Misao asked Aoshi very curiously.  
" Misao-chan, don't you get it?" Aoshi asked Misao in a calm voice.  
" Get what, Aoshi-kun?" Misao asked Aoshi a little bit confused.  
" That I've loved you all along. I was just afraid to admit that; I've fallen in love with a young girl, like yourself." Aoshi said to Misao very casually.

Misao, couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Aoshi, had just admitted his love to her. But she never would have imagined, that he would have told her all of a sudden.

**_Sanosuke & Megumi_**

" I hate that Kaoru-chan, died on me." Megumi said to Sanosuke very tearfully.

Megumi, had started crying into Sanosuke's arms.

" Don't cry, Megumi-chan." Sanosuke said to Megumi very comfortingly.

Sanosuke, had looked up at her with his dark brown eyes. He leaned over to her and he kissed her softly. Megumi, had kissed Sanosuke back. She couldn't believe that they were having a moment together, but she didn't care because she was now enjoying the moment.

**_Enishi_**

Enishi, was hanging out at the bar in first class. He had a cigar in his mouth, his turquoise eyes were glazed over, and he was angry. Nobody in the bar would talk to him. Because they knew about his fiancee's death. Because they knew about his fiancee, had ran off with with another man. Who had became her dearest and beloved boyfriend. And he was ashamed of Kaoru so much.

_**Kenshin and Kaoru- April 14, 1912**_

It was now nighttime in the first class church room. Kaoru, had opened her sky-blue eyes and then moaned after she had awakened. And then Kenshin had woke up to see his beloved Kaoru awakened from their long sleeping spell.

" Kenshin-sama, I have been dreaming about making love to you since last night." Kaoru said to Kenshin very lovesick.  
" I dreamed of making love to you, too. And I fell even more in love with you." Kenshin said to Kaoru very lovesick.

Kaoru, held Kenshin in her arms. She let him take off her golden dress, and then she took off his shirt. And the two lovers for a whole hour had made passionate love to eachother. Kaoru, was so excited that she forced herself on him even more.

" I love you, Kenny." Kaoru said to Kenshin.  
" I love you, too." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

The two held eachother both of them were naked on the floor together. And then they hurriedly put on their clothes and walked out on the first class deck.

" Kenshin, when the Titanic docks on New York. I'm getting off with you." Kaoru said to Kenshin looking very lovingly at him.  
" Were crazy to be doing all of this." Kenshin said to Kaoru very happily.  
" I know, I know. But I don't care about Enishi, because I am free from him forever." Kaoru said to Kenshin.

The two lovers had passionately kissed eachother once again. While, the two look out officers had seen the huge iceberg in view. They hurriedly called down the engine room to stop the propeller's. But it was too late the ship had crashed into the iceberg.

" Watch out, Kaoru!" Kenshin said to Kaoru as they backed up together, as the huge chunks of ice had spewn on the deck of the boat.  
" Do you think we'll sink?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as the wind blew their hair.  
" I don't think so, well at least I hope not." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

Today is April 14, 1912 and it's not even midnight yet. Soon everybody would be awaiting their own death's. April 14, 1912- Midnight

Kaoru and Kenshin, were both still in shock over the ship hitting the huge iceberg. The two lovers had no idea what was going to happen to them. But now that everybody had thought, that they were dead Kaoru and Kenshin now wanted to spend their whole life together.

" Kenshin, I want to spend my whole life with you." Kaoru said to Kenshin very lovingly.  
" That's if we live. We can do all the things that we have ever dreamed of." Kenshin said to Kaoru very casually.  
" We can get married and we can live out our lives, and forget all about Titanic and Enishi." Kaoru said to Kenshin.

Kenshin, had so badly wanted to believe in Kaoru's words. But he was so unsure about everything. He didn't know if they were going to live or die together. But there was no way Kenshin, could tell Kaoru that they might die tonight.

" Your going to go on without me. I can see that now on this very night." Kenshin said to Kaoru very sadly.  
" Kenshin, what do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very curiously.  
" That we won't make it to New York after all." Kenshin said to Kaoru finally.

Kaoru's sky-blue eyes had widened at Kenshin's heartbreaking words once again. And Tomoe had seen them together as she went inside first class.

**_Kaya/ Enishi/Tomoe_**

Tomoe, rushes into Kaya's room.

" Kenshin-sama and Kaoru-chan, are not dead. They're still alive!" Tomoe said to Kaya very shocked.  
" My daughter is still alive? And she's with that Himura man!?" Kaya asked Tomoe very angrily.  
" Hai, Kaya-san!" Tomoe said to Kaya very timidly.  
" I can't believe my daughter has becomed a complete whore to an older man." Kaya shouted out to Tomoe.

Tomoe, couldn't believe that Kaya had called Kaoru a whore. She even wondered why Kaya, was talking about her daughter so badly. But Tomoe didn't care. She wanted to kill Kaoru so she could have Kenshin, all to herself forever and ever. And then came Enishi, Tomoe's brother.

" What's going on here?" Enishi shouted out to Kaya and Tomoe, trying his best to break the silence in the room.  
" Kaya, was just talking about Kaoru and Kenshin." Tomoe said to Enishi very casually.  
" What about Kamiya and Himura?" Enishi asked Tomoe very curiously now.  
" They're not dead, they're still alive!" Tomoe said to Enishi very angrily.  
Enishi, couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that it couldn't be possibly true, that both of the two star-crossed lovers were alive.

' How can they still be alive? Did those tow pull a William Shakespeare on me? Or did they put on an act of Romeo & Juliet on us?' Enishi asked himself very angrily.

Then, Kaya comes up and see's that Enishi had came inside the room.

" Oh, hello." Kaya said to Enishi very casually as she smiled fakely at him.

" Kaya, you can stop that fake smiling of your's. I heard the bad news already from, Tomoe." Enishi said to Kaya with gritted teeth.

" So, where are they?" Kaya asked Enishi very curiously and angry at the same time.


	16. Chapter 16 Don't Say Goodbye

Chapter 16 Don't Say Goodbye

**_Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter has taken me forever to write. And I hope that strawberrypie-chan will forgive me for being so late, and the other viewers as well too. I have tried to make this chapter have more drama and suspense in it, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter anyways. I had some issues to work out with. _**

**_Kaya & Enishi_**

Enishi, had given Kaya a smirk as he opened the door. And there came Kaoru and Kenshin, hand-in-hand together. Enishi, had looked down into Kaoru's sky-blue eyes.

" Did you make love to him?" Enishi asked Kaoru very angrily.

" That's an absurd question to ask me, Enishi!" Kaoru said to Enishi very annoyedly.

" You did do it! I knew where they were I was just pretending." Enishi said to Kaoru.

" I can't believe that I have a whore as my daughter!" Kaya said to Kaoru very angrily.

" You slut! How dare you defy me not being your fiance." Enishi said to Kaoru as he slapped her and then pushed her down to the floor.

" Why did you do it?" Tomoe asked demandingly to Kaoru.

" We don't have time for this the Titanic is sinking." Kenshin said to Enishi and Tomoe very firmly.

Then the officers had decided to barge in on them. Kenshin, had remembered the two officers. A few night's back who tried to arrest him, for saving Kamiya Kaoru's life.

" Officer, arrest this man!" Enishi said to the officer.

" Himura Kenshin, what have you done this time?" The officer asked Kenshin very curiously.

" Himura, has become an adulterer to my fiancee." Enishi said to the officer.

Kaoru and Kenshin was still staying at eachother's side. Looking at the officer and Enishi, with nothing but horror in eachother's eyes.

**_Don't cry to me_**

**_if you loved me_**

**_you would be here with me_**

**_you want me_**

**_come find me_**

**_make up your mind_**

**_Should I let you fall_**

**_lose it all_**

**_So maybe you can remember yourself_**

**_can't keep believing, we're only_**

**_deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie_**

**_and you're too late_**

" Your coming with me, Himura. It's time for you to fight in a deadly, bloody battle." The officer said to Kenshin very seriously. As he signaled for Kenshin to come with him. Enishi, had smirked at the sudden punishment. He could see that Kaoru was looking very worried.

**_Don't cry to me_**

**_if you loved me_**

**_you would be here with me_**

**_you want me_**

**_come find me_**

**_make up your mind_**

Enishi, had came over to her and looked very disappointed at them.

" Kaoru, why did you have to make love to him?" Enishi asked Kaoru now feeling very heartbroken.

" Because I love him, but I don't love you." Kaoru said to Enishi.

" You can't mean that." Enishi said to Kaoru very angrily.

" Well, why can't I?" Kaoru asked Enishi very angrily.

" Were suppose to get married in America." Enishi said to Kaoru.

" Titanic, is sinking! I have fallen in love with an older man, I escaped your abusive ways, and I want to marry Kenshin." Kaoru said to Enishi very sure of herself as she faced him.

**_Couldn't take the blame_**

**_sick with shame_**

" Your going to marry a poor swordsman?" Enishi asked Kaoru very curiously.

" I love him more than life itself." Kaoru said to Enishi very dreamily.

" You must be a stupid bitch to believe his lies." Enishi said to Kaoru.

" Come on Kaoru-chan. We have to get on a boat." Kenshin said to Kaoru very calmly near the officer.

**_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_**

**_selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded_**

**_you can't play the victim this time_**

**_and you're too late_**

**_Don't cry to me_**

**_if you loved me_**

**_you would be here with me_**

**_you want me _**

**_come find me_**

**_make up your mind_**

****

**_Titanic- April 1912_**

The people were crowded around waiting for the lifeboats. Everybody was wondering what, was going on even Captain Hiko, was wondering what to do. Kaoru and Kenshin had left the first class room. Along with Kaya, Tomoe, and Enishi who were right behind them. The three people were leading the two lovers to the first class dining hall.

Kenshin and Kaoru had no idea where they were going, but they both had a feeling that something bad was going on. As soon as they had entered the grand staircase. A loud gurgling sound could be heard.

" What's going on, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very curiously.

" I have no idea, but I think that they want to kill us." Kenshin whispered to Kaoru.

" Why would you?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very timidly.

And then the grand dining room ceiling had collapsed, and a sea full of water had came tumbling down. All Kaoru and Kenshin could hear, was the horrifying screams of people. Trying to get out of the deadly freezing waters. The old and the young people were trying to swim as fast as they could, but the water was sucking them into their own watery graves.

**_You never call me when you're sober_**

**_you only want it cause it's over_**

****

**_How could I have burned paradise?_**

**_how could- I you were never mine!_**

" Die, bitch!" Tomoe shouted to Kaoru as she shoved her down the stairs.

" Tomoe, why are you doing all of this?" Kenshin asked Tomoe very angrily.

" Because you stopped loving me, so you can die with her!" Tomoe said very angrily to Kenshin, as she shoved him down the stairs too.

" Let's watch them die." Kaya said to Tomoe and Enishi.

Kenshin and Kaoru had went under the water, and they were no where be found. Not even a trace of them.

**_Aoshi & Misao_**

Aoshi and Misao were kissing eachother goodbye while they could. Misao, couldn't believe that the ship was actually going to sink. And she couldn't believe that she probably wouldn't see her beloved Kenshin again. But poor Aoshi had finally confessed his love to Misao. But neither one of them knew what the future would hold for them.

**_So don't cry to me_**

**_if you loved me_**

**_you would be here with me_**

**_don't lie to me_**

**_just get your things_**

**_I've made up your mind_**

" Aoshi-sama, I don't know if either one of us are going to live." Misao said to Aoshi very tearfully.

" Misao, whatever happens to us. We will hopefully make it through." Aoshi said to Misao very sure of himself.

" I believe in every word that you said to me." Misao said to Aoshi very kindly.

" Really? Well, I hope that you did believe in me." Aoshi said to Misao as he smiled up at her.

" I'm glad that you told me, how you really felt about me." Misao said to Aoshi very sweetly.

Aoshi and Misao had their first moment together on the Titanic, but sadly the ship was sinking and there was nothing they could do about it.

The two lovers were outside looking out at the pitch black sky. Just wondering about life and also wondering about everything else too. Neither one of them knew what would happen next. But Aoshi or Misao didn't care what would happen to them after all.

" Just don't say goodbye." Aoshi said to Misao.

" Okay I won't say goodbye." Misao said to Aoshi very promisingly.

" Thank you," Aoshi said to Misao as he kissed her.

****


	17. Chapter 17 Lost and Found

**_Author's Notes: I am so sorry that I had deleted this chapter. I had some major grammar errors to fix, so I fixed them and I had terrible writer's block so I had to add on some more details to the story._**

Chapter 17 Lost and Found

**_Sanosuke & Megumi_**

After Megumi, was done crying. Sanosuke was just staring into the distance. He was standing there very motionless. Megumi couldn't believe how cool and calm Sanosuke was looking. She was wondering if she was falling in love with Sanosuke.

Am I in love with Sanosuke? This can't be possible. I've only known him for only a few days.' Megumi thought to herself very dreamily.

Megumi couldn't possibly find the courage to tell him the truth. But she knew by the Titanic sinking, that she didn't have much time to be feeling insecure. So, Megumi had decided to tell Sanosuke that she loved him.

Should I be a coward and not tell him? But then I will feel bad when he dies, and that's if he dies on the ship.' Megumi had thought to herself.

Sanosuke had finally looked up at her very sadly at first. And then he had given Megumi, a very soft and loving smile for reassurance.

"Megumi, are you afraid since I told you my feelings to you. That you're afraid that I am going to die on this very ship tonight?" Sanosuke asked Megumi very calmly.

"Of course I am afraid! There are so many things out in this world of ours, which we don't even know of yet anyways." Megumi said to Sanosuke in a very panicky voice.

Sanosuke walks over to Megumi and looks up at her. Like, it was going to be his last time looking at her face on the doomed leviathan. His dark brown eyes were looking, so dark, mysterious; and very innocent. His eye appearance had looked very innocent like an angel or a child.

"What do you see into my eyes, Fox Lady?" Sanosuke had asked Megumi very smoothly.

"I see that your face and eyes reminds me of an innocent person." Megumi said to Sanosuke as she gazed up at him.

"Oh, believe me, Fox Lady. I am not an innocent young man at all, so don't get me wrong about your ideal." Sanosuke said to Megumi as he felt weighed down by his own non-innocence.

**_Aoshi & Misao_**

Everybody around them was screaming, praying, or doing both. The 2,200 souls had felt like begging God; to have mercy on all of their souls and have them on salvation. But that definitely wasn't going to happen now. Before anybody would even realize it death was awaiting for them down in the freezing waters below.

"We must keep faith that we will survive together." Misao said to Aoshi very seriously.

"I believe in your words. But I don't understand why people don't believe in faith." Aoshi said to Misao very casually.

"People think that faith doesn't exist. But I believe faith is deep inside your heart." Misao said to Aoshi very kindly.

"How can you be so sure? And how can you act so confident at a time like this?" Aoshi asked Misao very curiously.

"I don't know why I feel this way, but I believe in everything that has to deal with life." Misao said to Aoshi very sure of herself now.

Misao had kissed Aoshi and then she had hugged him very fondly.

**_Enishi & Tomoe_**

Enishi, Tomoe, and Kaya were all watching for a sign of the two lovers. But luckily for them there was no sign of either, Kaoru Kamiya or Kenshin Himura at all.

"They're dead! There's no way they could have survived those shallow waters anyways." Kaya had said to Tomoe and Enishi.

"I see no bubbles of life from either of them, so they stuck together and then they died together on April 14, 1912." Tomoe said to Kaya and Enishi.

"Kamiya has never honored me to be her fiancée. She never even has respected my title, nor her title as soon-to-be husband and wife." Enishi said to Tomoe and Kaya.

"It's a pity that they had to die, so tragically but it was there wish. And besides they had wished it upon themselves." Kaya said to Enishi and Tomoe very bitterly.

The three had only turned their backs around one time, and then they had left the Grand Staircase. 

**_Kenshin & Kaoru_**

The two lovers were now gasping for breath; they had stayed hidden away from the three traitors view.

'There are dead people floating all around me. I need my Kenny, to tell me that everything will be alright again like before. Oh, why can't we be together? This leviathan is tearing us apart, and keeping us away from each other.' Kaoru thought to herself very traumatic.

"Kaoru-chan, I was so worried about you!" Kenshin said to Kaoru very happily and relieved at the same time.

"Himura-kun, I was wondering where you were." Kaoru said to Kenshin very sadly, like she would have never seen him again.

"We can't say good-bye to each other, well not yet anyway my dearest." Kenshin said to Kaoru very sweetly.

"You're such a darling. That's why I want to marry a man like you." Kaoru said to Kenshin as they swam over to the Grand Staircase.

Kenshin and Kaoru had to run away from the doomed staircase leviathan.

"I can't believe that we're still alive." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she gripped his hand even tighter.

"Soon after this tragedy is over we can get married and live out our lives." Kenshin said to Kaoru.

"Hopefully, we will live to see the city of New York." Kaoru said to Kenshin very confidently.

Kaoru and Kenshin couldn't believe that they were already thinking about the future. Neither one of them were as long as they were together.

Several hours had passed by on the sinking Titanic. All of the life boats were gone Kaoru and Kenshin were worried. They were surrounded around nothing but darkness, screaming people, and the icy weather.

"All of the life boats are gone!" Kenshin said to Kaoru very nervously.

"How are we going to get off of this ship now?" Kaoru asked Kenshin very worriedly.

"Let's go," Kaoru said to Kenshin as she grabbed his hand. 


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

Chapter 18 Epilogue

Kaoru and Kenshin were trying to find a way to survive on the Titanic. But the two lover's chances of both surviving are really slim. Kaoru's sparkling sky-blue eyes had widened with fear.

Kamiya Kaoru had looked like a dead person because her face was so pale and white looking. It had seemed like Kaoru was afraid to die on the Titanic. Kenshin had wanted to comfort Kaoru so badly but he just didn't know how.

"It is not like I want to die yet. But if it is time for me to die then I will accept my death. God will still be on my side." Kaoru said very confidently to the worried Kenshin.

"I have been inspired by your words. Even if I do die this very night then I will not shed a tear or any remorse." Kenshin said to Kaoru very humble in his words.

"Promise me. No matter what happens to us. God will be watching us." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she tried to half smile.

"I promise, Kamiya," Kenshin said to Kaoru very compassionately.

Screams could be heard all around Kenshin and Kaoru. But there were no life boats around the Titanic. The two lovers had felt like all hope was lost now. The ship had started cracking in half and everybody was holding on tight.

'This is the end.' Kenshin and Kaoru had thought to themselves.

Titanic was sinking down really fast. All 1,500 people were going down with it. The ship had sucked down the other passengers.

Kaoru and Kenshin were torn apart by the sucking whirl pool. Neither one of the two star crossed lovers could see each other under water. Kenshin was trying his best to swim up to the surface, but then he had been sucked down deeper into the shallow waters.

Kaoru had reached her hand out for Kenshin. But she had realized that Kenshin was not even there with her. So Kaoru had resurfaced and was surrounded by darkness, screaming people, and the freezing waters all around. There was no Kenshin around Kaoru at all.

Kaoru had never felt so alone before. She was wondering if Kenshin had died under water some where. But there was no way Kaoru would lose hope on Kenshin so quickly. Then a faint voice had shouted her name.

It was a red head that only Kaoru knew that was Kenshin. She was so happy and freezing at the same time. Kenshin had ice in his long red hair; Kaoru even had ice on her raven hair.

"I saw a huge door on the other side of the ocean." Kenshin said to Kaoru as he started swimming.

Kaoru had started swimming along with Kenshin. The two lovers had reached the floating door and Kaoru had got right on. Kenshin had taken a wooden chair, he laid half of his body on the door and his legs were on the chair.

The night was filled with the screaming half dead. An abandon police officer was blowing his whistle to quiet everybody down. But none of those thousands of people would pay him a mind.

At least an hour has passed for the survivors in life boats. The date now is April 15, 1912. Tomoe, Kaya, and Enishi were all waiting to hear of Kaoru and Kenshin's death. Still they wanted them dead and to suffer the consequences.

Meanwhile, the thousands of people who were in the water died from hypothermia. Kenshin and Kaoru did not want to die in such a terrible way. They already knew Aoshi and Misao had died. But they were wondering about the others.

"Who is out there?" A voice yelled out to any survivors.

"I have to swim over to that dead officer." Kaoru said to Kenshin as she barely got off the board.

"Go and don't worry about me." Kenshin said to Kaoru as she swam over to the officer and took the whistle.

Kaoru had blown the whistle until the officer and the life boat had arrived. Kenshin and Kaoru were now saved from a terrible tragedy.

Early sun rise was the first thing Kenshin and Kaoru had seen together since Titanic. The love birds had realized what they had been through was a horrible tragedy, that should have never happened but then again it was meant to be. Titanic would be remembered for its tragedy of not making it to America.

Kaoru and Kenshin were able to see the Statue of Liberty. They wanted to have a new life and so they will at last. Kenshin has finally found his Juliet which is Kaoru, and she has also found her Romeo which is Kenshin.


End file.
